Welcome To The Circus
by ChassidySmiles
Summary: Malfoys lips came crushing down onto hers fiercely. Her teeth instinctivley clamped down on his lips-and he pulled back livid. A gleaming line of scarlet ran from his swollen mouth, to his chin. "Granger", his voice was like dark, sickly honey.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change Is Coming**

There was a change in the air. Not known yet whether it was for better or good. But yes, it was definitely there. Pausing to absorb the view before her, a slight smile played on the corner of her lips, and locks of curls tickled her cheekbones. Hermione looked out upon the straw fields, the sun just-about rising to kiss them good morning. The feel of change was now lost with the wind, so she slid from a hay bail, and walked back to the burrow, smiling as she went.

Clapping of saucers and pans soon welcomed her as she neared the kitchen, Mrs Weasley readying herself for the busy morning to come. Sliding into one of the many mis-matched rickety chairs, she rested her head on her hand, bracing herself for the thunder of the stairs that would soon disrupt her quiet time. Like she'd anticipated, the thunder came. The rushing of red heads raced to the table, it was well known a Weasley boy would never miss a meal.

Soon to follow the only black haired boy in the house, infact the only boy in the house who's hair wasn't of a fire like orange. Ginny sat next to Hermione, greeting her with a tired smile. Hermione couldn't help but analyse her features, she had grown so beautiful. Not that she ever wasn't before, but she just seemed to have grown into her features.

Slender arched eyebrows complimented her light honey-brown eyes. A small splash of freckles lay on her straight nose, and always-smiling pink lips hid beautifully straight teeth. It's no wonder Harry gawked at her the way he did, luckily though, it seemed that only she, and Mrs Weasley had noticed. Ron's orange hair wasn't the only reason why Ginny called him a hot-head. But yes Harry was looking at her.

She sighed slightly, she wasn't jealous, Harry was of course only her best friend. She just wished someone would stare at her that way. Still, diverting her attention back to the table, she didn't even bother trying to understand the so called 'conversation'. No human words could be made out with the Weasley boys mouth so full of food.

Clambering back up the many staircases, she and Ginny headed to Ginny's room. To think, they would be bordering the Hogwarts Express this time tomorrow. She couldn't help but smile with absolute glee.

"So"

Hermione looked around to see Ginny looking at her with a raised brow.

"So….?" Hermione repeated.

"Awww Hermione" she whined, "Show me pleeeeeease". She did her best to pout her lips, and batter her lashes but still Hermione gave in because she desperately wanted to share the joy with someone.

"Okay" she smiled. And from deep in her pocket, she withdrew a shiny new Head Girl badge. It had a bold 'HG' lettering, and a lion danced in the background, his mane big with pride.

"It's beautiful, suits you just fine" she complimented.

"Thanks, I am a bit worried though,"

"Why?, Hermione, you're the smartest witch of our age? What on earth could you be worried about?!"

"Well have you spoken to Harry?", Ginny gave her a quizzical look, "Well, it's just neither him nor Ron have made HeadBoy, so, I mean" she'd started to stammer. _Who was head boy?! _She screamed in her head. "I have to share dorms with them! What if he's horrible?"

"He might be from Gryffindor?"

"He might be from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or better yet still Slytherin!". At this Ginny's mouth drew a line, she was admittedly thinking the same thing. Yet as came her unpredictability, came a smile.

"Ya never know", she cooed, "He might be cute", she teased, waggling her eyebrows and jabbing Hermione playfully in the stomach. Hermione couldn't help but a crack a smile, always trust a Weasley to lighten the mood.

They continued to pack, Ginny's room was a disarray, so it made it harder on her part. Hermione however, organised as usual, was already packed and had been for about four days. They spent the better part of the day looking for hidden textbooks and everyday wizarding equipment, when a knock came at the door. It was Harry. They knew before he shyly opened the door, Hermione gave Ginny a cheeky smile, and left right on cue. Her curls bounced as she made her way downstairs, humming to herself as she went. "Excited dear?" Mrs Weasley asked warmly.

"Very" she beamed in reply. Mrs Weasley, so full of maternal love, she felt her heart swell with pride. Hermione was just extended family to her, another daughter, just as Harry was another son. Admittedly, a more behaved son that didn't swear, but a son all the same.

The day had finished as quickly as it had come, and everyone talked sleepily around the table, full with Roast dinner and apple crumble with custard. Mrs Weasley really was a divine cook. As everyone filed one by one to bed, Ginny left with Hermione, but not before she tenderly stroked Harry's back muttering a quick "I love you" under her breath.

Lying in bed, the two as close as sisters, giggled and chatted like girls do, but Ginny noticed a slight longing in Hermione's eyes. "What's wrong?". She thought about lying, but honestly, to lie to Molly Weasley's daughter would be most unwise.

"It's just, you know, I see you and Harry, and I think of me and Viktor" she sighed. Ginny knew all to well what he meant. "I mean, obviously I didn't love Victor the way you two do each other, but it was just nice to have someone who liked you, and after Ron, I just don't know". She finished with her mouth tugging towards a frown.

"Hermione, you are beautiful", Hermione rolled her eyes at the statement, "You are! Your clever, pretty, talented, someone else will catch on, someone who you'll love back, and when that happens you'll think, oh yea Ginny was right",. Ginny cracked a smile, and so did Hermione. Like her mum, Ginny was a talker, able to release the worries of another. "Now come one, lets get to sleep, then when we wake up we'll be making our way to Hogwarts and to your Mr. Right". It was so cheesy, they closed their eyes giggling. But Hermione's smile soon vanished, they didn't seem to stay on for long anymore. She knew she wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't special. She had frizzy hair, eyes to big for her face and she didn't really fit in. She mentally slapped herself at the last thought. She loved her parents it was neither theirs or her fault, so what if she was a muggle born? Viktor liked her and he the best seeker in the world. But why can't she just like someone back? Sleep soon took all relentless thoughts, as her breathing slowed and body relaxed.

A whistle filled the air signalling the last people to board the train. Each kissing Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione stepped onto the train trying to find Harry and Ron's compartment. However, when walking, Hermione's (one of many) bag split open, textbooks spilling to the floor. Ginny laughed heartily and Hermione cracked a smile. "Go on, don't wait up, just leave the compartment door open and I'll soon find it".

"Okay then", Ginny turned and took Hermione's main suitcase with her. Silently thanking her, Hermione did a minimising spell, so she could fit the textbooks in her pocket, aswell as the case they were formally being carried in. With the chorus of banter and laughter in the air, Hermione was startled when a sneer greeted her hair. "That's it, _bend_ over Granger".

She whirled around, and who else would it be other than Draco Malfoy. She quickly evaluated his appearance, he was alone, but intimidating non the less. She wouldn't let him know it mind. She just tilted her chin up and retorted "Malfoy, what did you do this summer? Try to get rid of any tattoo's on the forearm?". His eyes flashed, and malice swept over his features. He pointed his wand sharply into her stomach and edged her back against the window. She clutched the wand in her back jeans pocket, but couldn't get it out as he had her back tight against the window.

"You ought to be careful of how you run your mouth mud blood" he spat in her ear, "this year you'll need to watch your back", he hissed violently, his fists shaking with anger. And yet he was able to lightly trace a capable finger over her collarbone. "Infact" looking her up and down, "better watch your front too", sneering he turned away, sliding into a compartment only two doors down. Her breath had been caught in her throat, never had she seen him like that. The look he gave her made her feel dirty, want to hide her body. Every year he had threatened her, but this year there was something different behind the smirk, a danger. A change.


	2. Blood and Knowledge

**Knowledge is power, but so is your type of blood****.**

She made her way slowly down the passageway. Her hand grazing the side for support. _What had just happened?_ Being female, all at once a flood of mixed emotions churned at the pit of her stomach. First, anger for letting him look at her in _that _way, secondly fear, of _how _he looked at her in that way, and thirdly just complete confusion.

His eyes were so different. She knew there was something more to the remark, but she didn't want to think of how he sneered 'better watch your front too'. His eyes looked over her as if she were a piece of meat. He wasn't meant to look at her in _that _way!

Yet the whole time, she couldn't tear away her eyes from his. His cold, piercing silver eyes. They had a strange depth to them, a danger. They were so rich with pain and anger.

She shook her head and gently pressed her temples. How could she have wasted 10 minutes of her time thinking about Malfoy? He certainly had changed over the summer. He was tall, about 6', but not gangly. His body had strength, and power. His hair was almost white as always, but his face had become slender. His nose was perfectly straight, although not too harsh, the same as his jaw line.

His cheekbones were high, and his skin was so pure and untouched by the flaws of puberty. Being a seeker may have helped him fill out, but even Harry didn't have the tone he did. She walked into the compartment quietly, they didn't seem to notice that her mind was away, they were all too busy eating sweets from the trolley.

She stared out to the fast moving country side. _Why did he have to ruin her first day back? Why was she even thinking of him being attractive? _Underneath the perfection lay the snarls of a werewolf, and the malice of a serpent. There was no good in his soul, infact it would surprise her greatly if his heart even had a beat. She then scoffed and thought '_of course his heart has a beat, it's just that nothing but his pureblood ran through it'. _

"Mione? Mione?!", Hermione looked around startled.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale", she had turned to see Ginny facing her with her lips moving, she had heard her, but hadn't really processed what she'd said.

"Yea, course, just thinking about a book". Her quick thinking seemed to work wonders, as a flush of understanding spread over both Ron's and Harry's faces. Her brow furrowed, she really ought to do something about her predictability.

"Anyway, shouldn't you get going?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Going?"

"Yea", she replied rolling her eyes and giving the two boys a quick glance, "to the heads compartment?"

"Oh", she smiled shyly, a slight pink rising in her cheeks.

"You didn't tell us!" the boys stated, both with pretend shock on their faces, soon replaced with genuine warm smiles.

"I mean, c'mon, it was sorta obvious", Ron said with his eyebrows raised.

She smiled bashfully, leaving the compartment feeling somewhat lighter than what she did entering it. Making her way to the front of the train, she came to a compartment with a bold golden 'H' on the frosted glass. Smiling from ear to ear, she slid the door open and made her self quite comfortable on the purple velvet seating.

Hermione looked around, marvelling at the deep colouring of the wood furnishings, only slightly surprised to see that her suitcases were suddenly in the storage above. She stole a quick glance to the suitcases next to hers. They were made of a black leather, with polished silver handles and buckles. It did place a small concern at the back of her mind, hoping that the this years 'Head Boy' would be somewhat approachable. However she didn't dwell over it too long, and maximised one of the books from her pocket, reading from where she had left off last.

Hearing the door slide open, she didn't raise her head, but smiled inwardly awaiting and introduction.

"Well early as ever aren't we Granger" a cold voice sneered. Hermione's mind went blank, her heart

threatening to escape her throat. The figure momentarily stood at the doorway, the whole room seemed to heat up a few degrees.

Malfoy noticed the sudden change in her composure. Bu he simply smirked and fell into the seat opposite her. "You've always got your nose in a book haven't you Mudblood". It was more of a statement than a question, but still her insides squirmed at the word 'Mudblood'. She ignored him and refused to raise her eyes from the pages which from until two minutes ago she was quite happily reading.

"I've always wondered though", his voice was no more then a whisper, as he leaned forward in his chair, so much so she felt his hot breath on her face. Hermione tried to inconspicuously to move back in hers but this also, didn't escape his attention. His eyes flashed menacingly.

"Books make you smile, but what makes you _scream_ Granger?".

Horror flooded her face, and she was finding it difficult to gain composure. But blessing the powers that be, Headmaster McGonagall walked into the compartment. "Right", she started with a stern voice. Malfoy relaxed into the back of his seat, a satisfied smile playing with his lips.

"Good evening, now before I run through the rules, I believe a congratulations is in order", a rare smile stretched out the fine but many lines above McGonagall's upper lip. "As HeadBoy and Girl, you will be expected to lead the fellow students of Hogwarts School, there is to be an equal amount of participation from each of you, no exceptions. You will be expected to set an example to the school, enforcing rules, organising seasonal dances and prefect meetings, helping out with extra curricular activities and so on." She paused for a moment, observing the two students very different behaviour. She continued though, her mouth in a hard line, gently pulling at the collar of her robes.

'_Perhaps the heats getting to her too' _Hermione thought without a huge amount of interest.

"I do not, want one to slacking off while the other works hard" she gave Malfoy a meaningful glance, "You will work as a team, I want a collaborated effort".

"You will share dorms and patrolling hours, any questions?". Each shook their heads as McGonagall handed out a neat parchment bound by a purple ribbon. "Right, you will be expected to assist the first years as they enter the school for the first time, then you may make you way up as you would normally by carriage to the school". Hermione looked at McGonagall, a silent plea in her eyes.

Hermione thought she saw her shrug her shoulders slightly, but McGonagall left as swiftly as she came. She scanned the parchment, but it was only the same list of instructions just in more detail, informing her of where their dorms were ect. Whilst reading through however, she felt heated. She chanced a look up only to see Malfoy leering at her. "Yes?", she stated her voice indignant. He didn't remove his penetrating glare, so she simply let her eyes fall back to the parchment to continue reading.

However, it wasn't the words on the parchment running through her head. It was Malfoys. "What makes you _scream_ Granger?". His voice had been low and suggestive when he'd said it, it terrified her to the core.

For the rest of the journey, Malfoy had leered at her the entire way. She sat silently wishing someone, even a Slytherin to just walk in and interrupt, but no one came. His leg was moving very close to hers and it made her extremely uncomfortable. He watched as she fidgeted in her seat, a deep crease in between her brow.

He was making her uneasy, and he inhaled the satisfaction. He didn't know why, but taunting her this way had never made him feel so menacing, there was another feeling there, not quite malice, but something deep and strong.

To push her further, he raised his leg onto her chair, and placed his foot right next to her upper thigh. She shifted left as much as she could, desperately trying to avoid any physical contact. Huffing angrily, Hermione lividly stared out of the window.

Darkness was soon creeping through the sky, so they would have to change into their robes soon. Taking a calming breath she said with as much confidence as she could, "We'll be arriving at the school soon, do you think you could get out while a change please?". She had asked politely as she could, trying not to push any buttons of his.

"I don't think I will, why don't you just change in front of me?". Once again his eyes flashed dangerously, she realised then she ought to swiftly make an exit.

Grabbing her smaller travel bag, she hurriedly left the compartment, a soft laughter trailing behind her from where she had come. Finding a toilet, she locked the door and stared into the mirror. It was only then that she truly felt angry. Why was she letting him walk all over her like this? Where was her quick wit and spiteful comebacks?

She tore off her clothes stuffing them angrily into the bag, roughly pulling on her robes not bothering to fold in her elbows in the cramp toilet. She took one more fleeting glance at the mirror, before heading out into the corridor quite determined. She walked into the compartment with her chin in the air, not acknowledging the fact that he too, had changed into his robes.

He noticed her hair was quite ruffled, and smiled as he realised that she was really quite flustered. He chuckled, and thought it best to leave her for now, save the taunting for later.

When the train had come to a halt, Hermione made a swift exit to greet the first years. Already organising them into a group, Malfoy loped off the train, and she couldn't stop her self when she admired how he looked. The dark lighting made his skin glow slightly it was so pale. His cheekbones were high and cast a slight shadow on the hollow of his cheeks, but no so much so to make him look gaunt. It just accentuated his chiselled features. His appearance was so striking, his piercing grey eyes scanning the first years with amusement. His nearly white hair was no longer combed back, but left natural, wisps falling over his eyes. She averted her gaze and continued to instruct the scared looking first years.

"Hagrid will be joining us shortly, you can't miss him, but don't worry he's about as harmless as a-

"Dragon, not to mention he's twice and ugly". She cast him a warning look, but he simply smirked and walked towards the carriages.

"All righ' firs' years?". Hagrid appeared with a warm smile, his booming voice from the darkness left the new students turning and marvelling at his size with awe. Only the odd student looked up in displeasure, making it obvious which house they would belong.

Hermione allowed a smile to creep onto her face, the warmth that seemed to radiate from Hagrid diverted her attention for a moment at least.

She left Hagrid to it, and slowly made her way to the Thestral pulled carriages. Sure enough, a blonde headed boy was casually leaning against one. She abruptly stopped, and patiently waited for the next one to arrive. "Not _riding_ in my carriage?" he sneered, doing the Malfoy eyebrow lift.

"Your Head Girl I thought we were meant to show unity?", he waited for a comeback, but when none came he simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

She could feel her anger slowly bubbling to the surface, ready to spill over should he make another sound. He smiled, enjoying her annoyance. "Going soft are we?" he snorted.

"I don't give a shit what you think Malfoy, keep your opinions to yourself or so help me I'll jinx your lips together" she spat, scowling with venom.

He let out a long whistle, "tou-chy".

She searched the tracks for another carriage, but thought better of it and marched onto the one Malfoy was leaning on. He smiled, and gracefully sauntered onto the carriage straight after her. The carriage went forward with a jerk, and Hermione stared down at her hands for the journey. "Funny you staring at your hands, usually its into a stupid book" he smirked. _'Why did he have to make a stupid remark about every little thing?!'._

"Well knowledge Is power", she narrowed her eyes at his silver ones.

He stood up as the carriage came to a halt and paused. Slowly he bent down, his cheek within a hair widths of hers. He breathed into her ear ever so gently his lips brushing her jaw, "So is the purity of blood". With that, all gentleness vanished. He shoved past her, slamming her into the walls of the carriage, loping through the great doors of Hogwarts. '_Wonderful to be back' _she thought sarcastically as she stumbled into the school, rubbing her elbow as she went.

*******

She concentrated on enjoying the feast, but the conversations buzzing around her seemed of little importance. She could still feel a heated glare coming from the Slytherin table and is was extremely off-putting. Sitting in the great hall this year, she realised there was indeed a sadness to it.

From now on, first years would never be able to look back, remembering and laughing over Professor Dumbledore powerful words of babble; or his sky blue twinkling eyes and long silver beard he always tucked into his belt. The senile headmaster was truly no longer with them.

Of course he would always be remembered and honoured, but hoggy hoggy Hogwarts would never be the same without him. That thought however, seemed to play over the minds of many during the feast, the golden trio especially. Deep purple banners hung in the great hall in his honour. The colour, was the exact shade of his favourite 'moon and stars' robes.

On the teachers table, Headmistress McGonagall stood. Silence soon fell over the students, and she gratefully looked over them all.

"Now, as I'm sure your all aware, this year may not be the same as the previous years we have shared", her tone of voice was not its usual harsh enforcing manner, but softer. "These banners that hang here today" she smiled as she looked up at the glorious violet banners, "allow us to share with Headmaster Dumbledore and those we have lost, this delicious feast".

Hermione's head turned to the side slightly, usually the speech came before the feast reinforcing rules and good wishes. Each teacher in turn smiled with the students, remembering Dumbledore and lost loved ones.

"Hogwarts has seen through two great wars of the wizarding history, infact the second was fought within its grounds. We lost many loved ones, but with each of us here in this hall, together we celebrate their memory". A pained expression flooded across both Ron's and Ginny's face, never would they hear Fred's laughter again.

"Many of our seventh years have returned to us, if not for education, but finality of completing their seventh year, and those who last year were sent home for protection have returned, however, many others will soon join us", at this a soft murmur filled the hall, and McGonagall smiled.

Her voice did not falter as she said the dark lords name, "We have seen the fall of Voldemort, and I think this year should be one of unity, happiness and celebration".

She broke away from the teachers table, striding in front of it. "You as people should not be defined by house, or perhaps by qualities of which a house may be associated with". She took one fleeting glance towards the Slytherin table. "Three years ago, Hogwarts welcomed the presence of the Beuaxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang students, this year again, we will welcome them, as well as witches and wizards who helped defeat Voldemort".

Excitement enveloped the great hall, no one seemed to flinch at the mention of Voldemorts name, too eager with anticipation of McGonagall's next words. "We welcome _almost anyone _who wishes to participate in this year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, now we will meet again tomorrow morning at precisely 10 o'clock, breakfast will not be affected from 8 till 9, but" she glanced at the teachers behind her, "we will inform you of further plans tomorrow, if you would leave the hall in an orderly manor, I bid you goodnight".

Ecstatic students filed out of the Hall, each house prefect in turn leading the newly housed chattering first years to their common rooms, whilst Draco and Hermione made their way to the front table. She ignored his presence, he in turn to didn't even smirk.

"Right, the heads common room is on the third floor, behind the Dux Ducis portrait, the password should be changed every 3 weeks. To start off with the password is Amor, any questions?", once again the two nodded their heads and departed. Hermione frowned as McGonagall made her way to the teachers exit, she would have thought being Head Girl meant she would be informed a bit more than the other pupils.

Making their way in silence through the many moving staircases, they kept to themselves, not so rude to ignore each other, but simply too tired and confused to make conversation. Pausing in front of the portrait hidden behind an ancient tapestry, they marvelled at the sight before them.

It was a medi-evil painting. The main figure who had asked for the password was a peasant leading an army of witches wizards and magical creatures of all sorts against a castle. Stepping over the threshold they were greeted by a warm fire and beautiful décor.

It was a combination of red and green. The sofas were expensive looking, taut leather, and the darkest of green colouring, whilst the curtains were a deep wine colour, hanging thick and heavy over the paned windows. The furnishings also were of the darkest colour, near black, like that on the Hogwarts express in the Heads compartment.

The walls were like those in the Slytherin common room, grey stone. However, it didn't have a cold, dungeon effect. The layout of the room was like a Gryffindors, warm, and cosy. The colours brought each other out superbly, there were no house emblems though, just the two main colours- red and green.

He wouldn't admit it, but even Malfoy felt at home here. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he appreciated the interior design, but said nothing of it and announced she was off to get some sleep. Her room was very much a Gryffindors however, the walls and satin bed covers a deep red, almost maroon.

But, the posters drapes and pillows were gold. Chucking her shoes as neatly as she could into the corner, and taking off her suitcase from the bed, she climbed underneath the fresh covers, a relaxed feeling overtaking her body-she was at Hogwarts. She released any thoughts of puzzlement that continued to question McGonagall's speech, and let the satin sheets engulf her.

Draco's room was very much like the boys dormitory in the Slytherins common room, only grander. His walls were also the main colour of his house, a deep emerald green, with silver drapes and cushions. Striping to his boxers, he fell lazily into his bed, exhaustion of the first day knocking him unconscious, clearly not bothered by the excitement everyone else shared.

Waking up bright and early, Hermione cheerfully leapt into the Head's bathroom and stood gob smacked at the sight before her. It was twice as big as her gigantuous bedroom. Spotless brilliantly white tiles lined the walls, and then led to a deep crevice in the floor. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the floor, and the decorators just decided to round off the edges and tile it.

Behind this so called bath, was the ceiling-high pyramid of taps. Each tap, beautifully gold and polished. It was a wonder if anyone had actually reached the highest single tap manually, the ceiling itself was so high. The bathroom was of a Victorian style, the taps looked very delicate, with intricate carvings on the spouts and handles.

She carefully walked around the bath, turning on a few taps, that emitted different soaps and bubbles of extraordinary colours. Three very large taps squarely in the middle of the pyramid on the bottom level, emitted dazzling warm water, sparkling like diamonds. She let her clothes fall to the tiles, and gently let the water welcome her tired skin.

Using a spell to quick dry her hair and body, she then put on a frizz-ease potion that made her curls tamed, shiny and bouncy whilst still retaining the volume. She skipped out of bathroom to fall straight into someone. "Sorr-

Hermione looked up in horror as Malfoy held her up, his pale imperfection-free skin exposed on his entire upper body. She couldn't tear her eyes away, his body was chiselled to complete perfection.

His torso was so defined, each muscle could be seen to flex and ripple under his soft milky skin. He looked so powerful, his skin like marble, but surprisingly warm and soft to touch. She thought briefly of a Greek Adonis, how their bodies were of another-worldly beauty, almost painfully so. Her eyes travelled up to his face, his hair a casual disarray, fresh from sleeping.

He noticed her eyes travelling over his chest and stomach at once, her gaze leaving warmth on his skin where her eyes had travelled. _But, wasn't she used to it with hanging round boys so much?. _His thoughts were interrupted, as Hermione stood up quickly, smacking his hands away. Making a hurried exit, a pool of warm pink rising in her cheeks.

He was yawning as he entered the colossal bathroom, a slight smell of 'Perhaps coconut?' in the air. He was thinking over the image of Hermione slapping his hands away, her face flushed with embarrassment. Of course he knew the effect he had on girls, but Hermione wasn't a normal girl, she shouldn't react that way.

More so why is he still thinking about the stupid Mudblood? Jumping into the shower, he pleasantly washed away the thoughts that were starting to give him a headache. But as he thought of holding her

delicate figure in his arms, her face slightly flushed and coy, he smiled and thought _'what a away to wake up'._


	3. Rude Awakenings

**Rude Awakenings**

Smoothing out her robes, she strolled into the great hall and placed herself next to Ronald, a slightly queasy look overtaking her face as she realised just how much food Ron was trying to shove into his mouth.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly picked up the conversation Seamus and Harry were having about the speech last night. "So those beautiful girls are gonna be back" said Seamus with his thick Irish accent. "Yea, but so are the Durmstrang boys".

"The Durmstrang boys aren't half as bad as what you try to make out" Hermione protested. A smile spread across Harry's face, he loved to take the mickey out of Hermione's ex boyfriend, Viktor Krum. Talk of 'beautiful girls' soon quietened as Ginny placed herself next to Harry, his emerald eyes now focused on her smiling face. Watching them, Hermione couldn't help but feel a slight pang of longing.

The students of Hogwarts were ushered out of the hall at 9:45 am, so that the teachers could prepare themselves for the up and coming speech of this years timetable.

The crowd dispersed slightly down the corridors, so that they weren't so mashed up together. However in this action, Hermione was lost and had to take her place with some Ravenclaw girls.

As the students flooded back into the hall, there were no tables to be seen, they simply had to stand in front of the raised area where the teachers table was some 15 minutes ago. There were quite a few new faces among the teachers, most of which etched with excited anticipation.

Professor McGonagall stood forward with a some-what friendly smile on her face.

"I know standing is slightly more uncomfortable than sitting but, I will try my best not to keep you too long. There is a symbolic reason as to why we have removed the House tables and that is because for the remainder of the school year, there will be only two houses at Hogwarts". Murmurs of both excitement and absolute disgust travelled through the students like wind through grass.

McGonagall waited patiently though, expecting this response. "You will not need to be re-sorted, but for the duration of this week, all uniforms will go to the kitchens, where the house elves will remove all House Emblems. Also this week, you students will not be stationed within Hogwarts walls, you will have temporary residence at Hogsmeade".

No murmurs broke out this time, the shock was clear on everyone's faces. Hermione however, was looking around for Harry and Ron, It would be easier to except this should she have friends with her. Craning her neck slightly, she felt someone gently brush the back of her hand.

Spinning around, and collecting many puzzled looks from bystanders, she could have sworn a head of white slipped away into the crowd.

"Now, you will be under the control of some of our staff, whilst the rest will remain to help me-she threw the staff a mischievous smile-redecorate Hogwarts Castle. Today lessons will continue as normal, but, at 7:00pm sharp, you will be packed and ready for 3 days in Hogsmeade. I cannot reveal what events Hogwarts will host, but, I can say this, you have good reason to be excited".

Faces of the crowd shone with smiles in reply to McGonagall's new found 'soft side'. Many girls emitted squeals of anticipation, whilst Hermione still searched for Harry's face. Once again, not having explained the full story, McGonagall left with the staff through the exit behind them. Leaving the students themselves out.

Having given up on finding her two best friends, Hermione made her way back to the Head's common room, her steps falling silently against the polished floor. All students were to wear 'normal' clothes.

Marching through the portrait, her pace slowed as Malfoy came into view, sitting on the coach deep in thought. She watched his near-white hair, as golden rays of sunlight that burst through the gaps of the curtains, kissed it's tousled length. Giving the unique colouring a warmth. The way wisps of hair fell into his-

"What the fuck are you looking at Mudblood?"

Her eyes widened in shock. He simply sneered and continued to burn his gaze into the embers of the fire. His hands were in fists on his lap, and whilst those shook slightly, the rest of his body appeared calm, if all but a little stiff. Pulling her chin up into the air, she was able to re-gain her thoughts, and take in his over-all appearance.

He was already out of uniform, wearing an ebony black silk suit. It was tailored of course, and no doubt expensive. "I see your dressed already", he didn't seem to acknowledge her comment, he simply continued to stare into the common room fire. "How did you get here so quickly?".

That seemed to get his attention.

"What Mudblood?"

She ignored the term he used for her, not reducing herself to such a level. "I said Ferret-dammit-How did you get up here so quickly?"

His head tilted to the side slightly, he seemed, amused? "I didn't go to the great Hall".

"But I thought….?" She seemed to be speaking to herself more than to him, she could have sworn she had seen a glimpse of him, "Then how did you know we're not meant to wear uniform?",

He paused if only for a moment, though Hermione didn't notice the delay, "I heard kids in the corridors talking about it, when they were going up to the Ravenclaw Tower". She still furrowed her brow, wondering why she was bothering to question him at all. However, as she passed him to make her way to get changed, she noticed his hands were now placed calmly on the back of the sofa, completely relaxed.

Criticising herself in the mirror, she was fairly happy with the way she looked. Dark blue skinny jeans showed of her legs quite nicely, she was proud of her figure. She didn't want to be a 'skinny skinny' girl like all those Ravenclaw girls you see. She was slim, but had a bum so to speak. A plain white vest top showed off her petite shoulders, that aligned themselves perfectly with her hips. Also showing the curve of her waist, and just enough of her new womanly assets. And to put the outfit together, she threw on long grey cardi, very 'in' in the muggle world at the moment.

As her clothes were quite plain, she put on a pair of pumps that were cream with floral detailing. Happy with the look, she almost skipped downstairs with her travel bag. Heading straight for wide collection of books, and picking out 6, she minimised them into her jeans pocket. From the corner of her eye, she could see Malfoy scrutinising her clothes. A short laugh escaped her lips, as she realised how different they must look, her clothes so muggle like and his, well, his clothes could only be affordable for a pureblood.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smoothing out his suit jacket. "You know, those clothes suit you quite nicely", he added as an after thought. Hermione mind, turned around very slowly, meeting his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he innocently asked. Too innocently.

"Well honestly" she started carefully, "I'm waiting for you to add a remark like 'well that because only muggles where those clothes and you're a Mudblood', or at least, something along those lines" she finished with a harsh stare. Once again, his eyes seemed amused, they were dancing slightly, pools of silver liquid, the intensity fuelled into her own.

She felt exposed again, like she had on the train, "Please stop staring at me". It came out in a low rush, but he heard it all the same. His voice faltered, as he tried to reply. His hands were shaking in fists again.

"Fine" he spat. As he stormed out toward the portrait, the fire roared up bursting through the logs, leaving them charred and dispersed over the rug. He looked back momentarily, aggravation plain on his face, before slipping through the portrait.

After her mental relapse with the fire she could continue to rant. A rush of anger swelled in her chest as her blood boiled beneath her skin, _'why is he allowed to treat people like dirt?!'_. She wasn't in the wrong, he was! And his mood swings! She couldn't keep up with them! She leant back against the bookcase, the situation had turned so quickly.

Closing her eyes, she tried to empty her mind. She couldn't deal with Malfoy, when she decided that she didn't know. It was different this year. Her feet dragging against the polished floors, she hesitantly made her way up to the Headmistresses office.

Pausing in front of the gargoyle, she realised she hadn't a clue what the password was. How inconvenient. Rolling her eyes, she began to name all the sweets she knew of, swearing on her wand the gargoyle was silently laughing. It leapt aside as she said 'cherry drop', a very muggle sweet she thought.

Playing with her thumbs as she travelled up the escalator like stairs, she tried to figure out what on earth she was going to say, other than 'get rid of Malfoy before I do'. Which even she knew wouldn't do her any favours. She gently rapped the great oak door, and fidgeted where she stood.

"Come in", McGonagall's voice rang. Shuffling in, she was welcomed with a smile, and Hermione went to Plan B. Plan A was to rant and scream until McGonagall agreed. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she waited for the headmistress to finish ruffling around with parchments.

"So Hermione, what can I help you with?". Her tone was pleasant, as if she already knew what was coming.

"I know you want me to tolerate Mal-Draco Professor, it's just, I don't know if I can! Honestly I have tried and I find him-

"Miss Granger if you would please sit down", she waved her hand and a very comfortable squishy chair appeared. Doing as was asked she sat down, relaxing slightly. "Now, I know you won't admit it, but, you are probably annoyed if not angry with me", Hermione opened her mouth to protest but McGonagall continued, "And I do indeed understand, Miss Granger, I cannot explain the full extent of the situation at hand but I must ask you something".

Hermione nodded in reply, "I must ask you to watch Draco" she paused once again, trying to word her thoughts correctly. "Just because Voldemort is defeated does not mean the Orders work is finished. Draco is a very hurt and possibly unstable boy, a lot goes on behind closed doors. We both know his history with the school, we know his blood status, but what I am trying to explain is that, his blood might not be as clean as people think". At this Hermione's eyes widened, what was she trying to say?

"He's not a pureblood?"

"No he is definitely a pureblood, but I have to ask you to watch him, but nothing more than watch him". Her tone became unexpectedly sharp.

"Hermione, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer".

She shook her head from side to side as if to shake her incoherent thoughts, she didn't understand. "You're a bright witch Hermione, and I am here if you ever need to talk". Her gaze lay on Hermione for a few minutes, a bit maternal like. At that, she motioned for her to leave, and Hermione did. Walking into the office she was expecting her questions to be answered, but now she was leaving with more questions burning her brain. She sighed exasperated as she travelled back down the moving stairs, wondering whether it was even worth coming back this year.

If she'd had the energy she would be storming down the hallways, but she didn't, so she had to make do with an annoyed dragging of the feet. It was all of a sudden becoming very hot, which only fuelled more angry mutterings to escape her lips. She fought the urge to pull at her hair. Having not even made it 10ft from the Gargoyle, she was met with a cold stare of which belonged to the subject of her talk with McGonagall-Malfoy. A soft feeling of dread churned in her stomach, threatening to make her run back to the headmistresses office. However, she picked up her pace a little raising her chin slightly in the air.

"Have a nice little talk Granger?" he cooed. On the outside, she seemed impassive but in her head she was screaming. '_How the HELL does he know what our talk was about! What the hell? What am I gonna do?! There's no one around!'_ Thoughts loudly collided in her mind, streaming endlessly and blurring together. Making it a tad bit more difficult to focus on matter of Malfoy.

When she did finally bring herself to meet his stare it was like a slap across the face. His eyes were a cold, dark, stormy grey. A defined line of charcoal black ran thickly around the edge of his iris. Making the steel grey far more violent. The change of his eyes made he steps falter, leaving her standing 2ft in front of him.

He could feel the panic role off her body in waves, tipping his head to the side, his curiosity flared. Her movements were stiff, unsure of how to stand, wanting to walk away but unable to. He held her there with his gaze, and he relished the effect he had on her. Daringly, he took a step toward her, testing her patience. When she didn't move, he took a larger step, and her gaze fell to the floor nervously.

_'Why on Earth aren't I running?_ _Because you're a Gryffindor'_ she thought answering her own question. _'Still, not much of a bluddy lion now'_, she couldn't help but smile at this, and the change of her expression led to a confused one to display itself on Malfoys face.

Her heartbeat quickened as a charming smile played with the corners of his lips. At this, his head turned to the side slightly. His right ear facing her, as if he were, hearing her better? Neither of them had spoken a word, and Hermione's agitation grew with this. "Your going to be late for class" he announced casually.

"No I'm not" she retorted. She still had a good 4 minutes to get to class, and since they didn't seem to be having a discussion, was planning on going to class in the next couple of seconds.

"Really" he murmured more to himself than to her. It wasn't a question. His tone was low, like it had been on the train, like sweet, dark honey. She gulped silently, her breath caught in her dry throat. His amused expression was now lost. His eyes had lightened, but were squinting ever so slightly, as if to get a better look at her.

She was contemplating her chances of getting back to McGonagall's office. _'Did he just raise an eyebrow?!'._ Wisps of hair fell into his eyes, his head had bent down slightly, his right eyebrow raised. '_Oh my god Is he challenging me?!'_. Her thoughts were buzzing, she couldn't make sense of them as her heart beat like heavy rain in her ears.

All she did was glance at the gargoyle, but it was enough. Her body was being slammed into the rock wall, and Malfoys sudden sweet heavy breath cascaded onto her face. His body was holding her up, her toes barely grazing the floor. Her hands were pinned against the wall, and when she tried to scream she couldn't, the breath that she had been holding was knocked out of her. His marble body crushed against hers, his perfect nose running across her forehead. His eyelids were heavy, and she faintly wondered what colour his eyes were.

The wall was viciously jabbing into her back, making her body arch against his. "Malfoy get off" she barely managed a raspy snarl. He simply replied by spitefully nipping the skin on her cheekbone. She was beginning to get hot, his body must've been a couple of degrees above the normal temperature.

She could feel the heated colour dangerously rising in her cheeks. Her eyes darted around franticly, mentally begging someone to stumble onto their path. She began to fight, but it was a fruitless protest. Trying to desperately twist her body this way and that, dragging her wrists away from his, was all a useless excursion of energy. A musky smell was filling her nose burning her nostrils, as she fell more out of breath. The more she tried to breath, the stronger his smell became. It suffocated her, lust, anger and desire clouding her judgment.

Malfoys large hands gripped tighter around her slim wrists, his body pushing more fiercely into hers. And very slyly, he moved his knee high in between her thighs, gently moving rolling his knee back and forth. But that was enough, Hermione snapped.

"Fuck off!", she screamed wildly again and again, but his lips came forcefully crushing down onto hers. His tongue had forced its way into her mouth, forcing back any screams that threatened to erupt.

Her teeth clamped viciously down onto his lip, and he pulled back, livid. She could taste the bitterness of iron in her mouth, and looking up, a gleaming line of scarlet ran from Malfoys swollen lip, to his chin.

They were both breathing heavily, his eyes burning into hers. Her resentment was overtaking her and she spat at him. It landed on his cheek, glistening in the sunlight. A pang of regret made her stomach drop, fear now pulling at her insides.

He was panting heavily, not registering her actions, concentrating only on the features of her face. He hadn't meant this to happen, and now it had he was unsure of what to do next. Very slowly and very purposefully, he bent his lips down to her ear. She trembled, as his teeth grazed the lobe.

"I'm not some third year you punched Mudblood, I'm a man now".

She froze, she had never felt loathing like it, it seethed underneath her skin. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't drop her like fire, it coursed through her blood so strongly. She pulled harder at his grip, her entire body twisting and squirming under his solid weight.

The next thing she new, she was lying crumpled on the floor, the cold stone welcoming her over-heated cheeks. Realising that her hands were free she grabbed her wand, standing in a whirl, jabbing the shaking wood menacingly deep into the hollow of his throat. Though, his face was broken, almost regretful? She couldn't trust his face and his expressions, his eyes still flashed with lust. A snarl rippled through her throat.

".Of My. Sight". Her hands trembled, and her breath came in harsh drags, it was a losing battle of controlling herself. Her every nerve pulsed with adrenalin as Malfoys kiss lingered on her tingling lips. The place between her thighs was uncomfortably hot ans sticky, her body begging for more of Malfoys touch.

Raising his perfect head, he straightened out his suit, and silently began to walk away. No longer out of breath, but smiling.


	4. The World Against You

**The World Against You**

Hermione stormed through the corridors, her fists shaking wildly with anger, as spiteful tears stung her chocolate eyes. She threw herself into a girls toilets, slamming the cubicle door as she collapsed to the floor. Her frustration let rip, as she roughly pulled at her hair and let shakes ripple through her body.

This act of pain was to prove to herself, that she was in control of her feelings, and never again would she let her body react in such a way. Yet, no amount of anger or pain, could hide the heat she had felt when Malfoy crushed his body against hers. She sat, with the echo of dry sobs racking through her body, disgusted and confused.

Tired of feeling sorry for herself, she unsteadily stood up reluctantly using the toilet for support, coarsely wiping her face with the back of her hands. _'Lucky I don't wear makeup'_, though there was no humour to her faint short bark of a laugh. _'It was so much simpler when he ignored me'._

His actions had no justification whatsoever, and that's what upset her the most. His personality would chop and change so drastically, she just couldn't keep up. She despised his new form of tormenting, the name calling she could handle, but he was now a physical bully.

She shuffled out of the toilet, and placed herself in front of the mirror. Was she attracted to him? No. Definitely not. He was vile, and a foul Deatheater. But, she can't get rid of him. It was McGonagall's wish. She would have to come to terms with it sooner or later, and then she could simply get back to ignoring his vile existence.

But, she would have to study the bigger picture, his actions were probably part of some master Slytherin plan to get back at the golden trio. After all, it was Harry, her and Ron that had recently had most of their Deatheater fathers locked up in Azkaban.

She ran her fingers lightly through her curly hair, gently teasing out the knots she had created, when something scarlet caught her eye. Moving her face nearer to the reflection, it was clear to see that it was dried blood on her ear lobe. The sight of _his_ blood sickened her, and it didn't help when another uneasy feeling washed over her skin.

She felt like she was being watched. Her eyes skimmed the girls toilets, half expecting to find Moaning Myrtle to pop up and start laughing. Sighing heavily and ignoring her increasing paranoia, she let cold water fall over her face, hugging the contours of her cheeks, and washing away her agitation.

Hermione realised only too well it was pointless to try and make first lesson. _'Well he did say you wouldn't'_ she half laughed. Shaking her tired head, she would just have to patiently wait for second lesson. The time passed inconveniently slowly, giving her too much time to accidentally let her mind wander. More often than not did her thoughts trace back to Malfoy.

However, as she followed the lines of the grubby tiles, counting chipped square upon square, the boring activity soon had a soothing effect.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Head Girl and Ditcher". Her scoff echoed back to her, and even though sunlight pooled into the bathroom, an eeriness hung low in the air. She was alone, with only her own voice for comfort.

It was getting hot, and Hermione pitifully leaned her cheek against the cool tiles. It was a weak attempt to cool down, but at this moment her knees did have the strength to carry her light weight to the sinks. She pulled her top down slightly, she didn't want it took stick should it get any hotter.

Soft footsteps padded the air, swiftly pausing at the entrance of the girls bathroom. A double knock rapidly followed. Hermione eased her way up the wall, trying to ignore the feeling of pins and needles.

"H-Hello?", she stammered. _'If they need to come in why don't they?'_. She coughed twice, to regain her voice, but it still sounded grated. However, when the portrait swung open, it was no girl that entered.

Malfoy strolled in, his shoulders back and head high. The entire room seemed to raise in temperature a couple of degrees; and yet he appeared civil pausing in the half shadows, keeping a fair distance between himself and Hermione. Hermione however, immediately became defensive. She was carefully edging her way back to the sinks, not holding one ounce of trust in his slow and calm composure.

He clocked her tense movements, and went on to study her face. Her round eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks were a tinged pink. Though, it wasn't an attractive flush, like the one she had worn in the corridor. This was a reaction to being uncomfortable.

A pang of guilt churned at the pit of his stomach, though he refused to acknowledge it. Tilting his chin up, he drew a steady breath. Attempting to lighten the mood he smirked, "I thought I'd only make your late for lesson, not make you miss it completely". This however, was the wrong way the start the conversation, she replied with a deathly cold stare.

The tension was piercing. Hermione's chest felt tight, as if the hostility between them bound her lungs.

"I'm not in any mood to argue, so say what you want and then leave". Her tone was icy, and Draco's gaze fell to the floor _almost_ ashamed.

"I haven't come to apologise. Malfoys don't apologise. Especially to Mudbloods", he spat. Disgust washed over Hermione's face at this, _'How typical' _she thought. "But, I can assure you that it won't happen again". He smirked his voice silver. He was once again leering at Hermione heat rolling off his body furthering Hermione's discomfort. His steel eyes were lying.

The Great Tower's bell chimed, making Hermione jump slightly. Draco cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, she was so apprehensive, fumbling with the buttons on her muggle cardigan, and shifting her light weight from foot to foot. She raised her chin slightly and after much deliberation, marched past him, although keeping to her set distance. But as she went, the waft of air she had brought smelt only of her.

"Just getting started", he mumbled.

* * * *

Harry was about to call out to Hermione, but she was already stumbling into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Pulling Ron's elbow, he tried to gently push past bystanders, eager to speak with Hermione. Cautiously he walked towards her. Ron of course was oblivious, but Harry could tell something was off.

After weighing out the options of either he or Ginny talking to her, he decided it best dealt with sooner rather than later. "Hey there". He placed himself next to her, on the far left side of the room. She greeted him with a smile, but her gaze soon fell to her books. His eyes travelled to the front, there weren't many students in the classroom yet, and Ron was busy flirting with Lavender Brown. His forehead creased, she wasn't sitting at the front like usual, and today more so it seemed odd, they were meeting the new teacher after all. "You missed Charms". He could tell her lips were pursed.

"I was at McGonagall's office, admittedly I don't think I can say it'll be the highlight of my day", she made sure she looked into his eyes when she said this. Harry was sometimes too intuitive for his own good. But he smiled meaningfully in response, clearly not going to press the matter further.

The classroom was beginning to fill, and there were noticeably more Gryffindors than Slytherins. After last years events, when pupils were given the option to stay behind and fight in the war, all the Slytherins had scarpered. Many more than expected had returned this year though, as for last years seventh year pupils it was optional for their return. Then she walked in. It was the new teacher, but as she walked her mere presence had silence fall upon the students.

Her hair was a glossy ebony black, cut short and quite harsh on her face. She had a full fringe that almost fell into her blue eyes, and the length of her bob-like cut hung around her high cheekbones. Her lips were firmly pursed, and she gracefully placed herself behind the mahogany desk. Her skin was clear and pale, but it seemed to have some age to it despite the lack of lines.

Her clothes also were harsh, jet black like her hair, but they entertained a violet tinge. With a Pencil skirt, and suit jacket to match, she meant business. "I'm sure by now you've guessed that I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,". She paused, surveying the pupils before her.

Her voice was fairly low, but clear as a whistle. "Now, my name is Professor AnimaSiccus", with a gentle wave of her hand, and her somewhat 'foreign' name appeared on the blackboard. Though her short introduction was interrupted by a slamming door. Malfoy stood at the front of the room, at least 3 times his eyes had already flickered in Hermione's direction.

"Sorry" he mumbled lamely. She curtly nodded, and waved her hand towards the back of the classroom.

"What?!" Ron quietly protested, "You'd think she tell him off, it's her first lesson"

"That will do Mr Weasley", she gave Ron a brief cold stare before continuing her talk on her plans for today's double lesson. Ron could only look at Harry incredulously. Obviously the tradition of favouring Slytherins would not be broken this year.

Hermione however was preoccupied with the loping Draco. He casually fell into his chair, though his body seemed tense, his hands once again, balled into fists. He was sitting away from the remaining Slytherins, and Hermione pitied the tile that had to occupy his intense stare. He was breathing heavily through his nose, it seemed so unfair that his anger should radiate from him and consume others. Of the few people that sat even remotely near to him, many were throwing him apprehensive glances.

Her eyes had only been lingering on his perfect face for some moments, but he raised his line of vision, and met hers. She was abruptly taken aback. He seemed to be fuelling every ounce of anger that he contained into this stare. Hermione recoiled into her seat, and when she returned her focus to the teacher, Professor AnimaSiccus met her with a raised brow.

Now she was confused. She hadn't done anything to Malfoy, and if she remembered so correctly, he had stared at her! She turned back and threw him a furious look. His eyes hadn't moved from Hermione's direction, she could feel it.

The lesson continued with an easy practical. They were to run through situations of attack and defence, using multiple spell combinations. Something of which most were good at considering last years events. Many of the windows were open, but Hermione still felt hot under her vest top. It had been a close call of being partnered with Malfoy.

She had, thankfully, been allowed to go in a trio with Harry and Ron. But the teacher continued to give them harsh glances as Malfoy was also in a trio with 2 other Slytherins. The professor thought it childish that not one of them would pair up with Malfoy.

Hermione was unfocused, standing to the side as Harry and Ron went through the motions of defensive routines. She couldn't even smile when Ron persistently waved his hands in the air after much of Harry's advice. The tables were to the side of the room, and Hermione had clumsily stumbled backwards after Ron and Harry had gotten some-what too enthusiastic with play fighting.

She almost fell backwards, but trod on someone's foot quite harshly. Turning to apologise, she swiftly swallowed the 'I'm sorry', and scowled. Malfoy looked down on her, a satisfied smirk firmly plastered on his face. He only turned away when Harry and Ron flanked her sides, wands in hands.

After two tiresome lessons, Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way to their chairs. The classroom emptied fairly slowly, and when Draco shoved past her casting her books to the floor, she was verging tears. He ignored Harry's harsh snarls and continued to mutter 'Mudblood' under his breath. But as her eyes followed his back, his pace slowed. As he passed the teacher, their eyes locked fiercely and lingered until he reached the door. "Did the teacher just nod?".

She looked expectantly at Harry, but he responded with a puzzled expression. _'Had no one else seen it?'_ she thought wildly. As she followed the boy's out of the classroom, the Professor glanced at Hermione, worry evident in her eyes. This whole Palaver with Draco was beginning to give her a permanent migraine.

The day passed uneventfully, Hermione was in no due condition to involve herself with the animated talks of other students. She was quite happy to keep to herself and sulk. She had also seemingly grown quite used to the pair of eyes that bore into her back constantly, but it didn't refrain her from casting Malfoy fiery looks.

Once or twice he had chuckled, but then swiftly continued to stare. After moving her food from one side of plate to other for what seemed countless times, the hall fell silent as McGonagall stood. The aging woman stood in her favourite tartan robes, her long hair as usual in a sleek tight bun, her face quietly hiding delight.

"Now, in fifteen minutes you will all be making your way down to Hogsmeade. There are however, certain rules and regulations that must be followed. Now, temporary lodgings will be provided but you will stay there in your new houses. Hufflepuff will be joining Ravenclaw, and Slytherin will be joining Gryffindor". Protests ruptured through the hall, each lion roared and in turn each snake sneered. This was going to cause deep trouble.

"No amount of arguing will change the situation, you will remain in these houses for the year. Now these parchments'-as she spoke each pupil in the hall had a parchment wrapped in a purple ribbon appear in front of them-will be a further list of instructions. All necessary belongings have already been transported to your lodgings. I can only inform of certain matters, the others, you will have to follow through together".

'_Great_', Hermione thought sourly, '_She's trying to unify us'_, she would have scoffed out loud had it not been for the silence in the hall. "Now if you could all make your way to the front of the grounds, Mr Filch will put a stain on your palms. You will not be able to leave the grounds until this stain is on your palm".

With that people hurriedly made there way towards the front of the grounds, Ginny however wanted to pop into the girls bathroom before they left. The four of them made there way to the toilets on the second floor, the toilets Hermione had cried in earlier that day. Ginny quickly walked through the portrait and beckoned Hermione to follow. Hermione did the same to Harry and Ron, they responded with horrified faces.

"We can't go in there!" Ron exclaimed,

"Ronald, it's a toilet, the girls ones in particular have doors". Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a laugh.

"No Hermione don't worry, we can't go in them anyway, not since second year",

"What?", '_when did this happen?'_

"There's a charm on all girls toilets, so boys can't go in", he looked at the smartest witch of their age incredulous running a hand through his already messy hair.

"B-But…" she stammered, Malfoy had simply walked in earlier, and he's a boy.

Before she could ask any questions Ginny was at her side, gently nudging her forward and out of the bathroom. She stumbled in a daze, barely processing the conversations that collided around her. She didn't realise until they had reached Hogsmeade that she had a neat Hogwarts Crest stain on her palm. Looking around, students were already reading through their scrolls, and moving toward the lodgings they were directed to from the parchment.

The three others were now doing the same, when Harry and Ron made there way to a pub, Ginny had to grab Hermione's hand. "We're not with them silly, didn't you read the scroll properly?". Hermione simply replied by looking puzzled. "Gryffindor boys are being lodged with Slytherin girls" she scowled, "And the Gryffindor girls are with the Slytherin boys" her scowl laced with even more venom as she spat the last part.

Hermione simply let horror flood through her body, causing Ginny to cup her face with concern. "Hermione? What's wrong?",

"Nothing", she lied easily, "S'just… first year I won't be with them". Ginny smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"We're only here for three days", Hermione weakly smiled in response.

They made there way into an ancient, towering pub. It seemed far more intimidating in the remote darkness, leaning over them as they walked through the doors. A patter of rain echoed outside, picking up as they found themselves in room smelling of acidic whiskey.

The pub was dark, all wooden floor and furnishings were of a deep reddish mahogany. There weren't any Slytherin boys to be seen, but Hermione still kept her eye out for a Blonde head. They followed a few Gryffindor girls to the back of the pub, which led to a spiralled staircase. It was quite rickety, and creaked loudly on most of the steps. However reaching the top, they were pleasantly surprised.

They had walked up into a medium sized box shaped room. It had three doors, one on each remaining wall. The left door, read in gold letters 'Gryffindor Girls', and the right door read 'Slytherin Boys'. Whereas the door directly in front of them read 'Heads Room'. Hermione's knees fell slightly weak. "Maybe I could stay in your room tonight?".

Ginny smiled knowingly, and threw a quick, 'I would too' glance towards the Heads door. Ginny leading the way, opened the girls door with warm anticipation. It led to a cosily lit long corridor. Alight beacons ran along the walls, the flickering light complimenting the further use of rich mahogany. There were many doors aswell, each numbered with fine gold plates. It seemed to be two girls to a room. Hermione's foot tried to go through the door, but she couldn't place it over the boundary. She brought her foot back, and tried urgently to kick her way through the invisible wall. "Oh", was all Ginny could say.

Hermione cast a dark look at the other door. But it was Ginny who stormed over and threw it open. She couldn't step over the Head's boundary either, yet Hermione walked through it fine. The door had led to a very small room, and once again it had two mahogany doors. One gold plate read 'Hermione', though she refused to look at the other, if she read the gold lettering it would only make things too real. She turned round to face Ginny, who face was full of wordless sympathy.

McGonagall's stern voice rang like a bell through Hogsmeade, "All students will be in their new dormitories within the next 10 minutes, before lights out. For this first night Mr Filch and three other teachers will be on patrol, goodnight". Hermione faintly nodded, and Ginny obediently left for her room.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously, her eyes flickering between her door and Draco's. The door behind her opened cleanly, and she instinctively froze. He placed himself next to her, ignoring her tense posture. Hermione stiffly turned her head in his direction, shrill fear encasing her insides.

His eyes were dancing pools of silver again. The hairs on her neck and arms were on end, her body barely suppressing the shivers that threatened to tease her spine. She closed her eyes, drawing slow breaths.

"Well this is comfy", the blonde sneered.


	5. Just Keeps Getting Better

**It Just Keeps Getting Better**

"That got old very quickly", Hermione snarled right back. She couldn't help but notice how the room had raised a couple of degrees in temperature. Just like it had before on the train and in the bathroom.

"Yes well, my good friend sarcasm tells me that the system is completely legit".

"Please" she snorted quite unlady-like, "A Malfoy doesn't have friends".

Draco scowled while watching her, she didn't seem angry, just cold. She always had to ruin his good mood. Hermione however allowed her eyes to open and walked slowly to her door. "The other doors outside", he started again fairly civil, "There on a lockdown, probably to do with the patrols aswell". She gave him a questioning look.

"They want to keep the teachers out?", he simply managed to mix a sneer and a shrug in response. '_Wow, how productive it was to have conversations with Malfoy'_, her thoughts dripped with sarcasm, she almost rolled her eyes.

Still not walking through the door, she wondered why after what happened earlier today she wasn't running to the other side of Hogsmeade from him. As her hand reached for the gold door handle, two rolls of parchment appeared in the space between her door and Malfoys. "Maybe they were for the morning" she started, but was cut short by Malfoys heavy, penetrating stare.

"Granger". His voice was velvet, and deliberate.

His heated gaze washed over her skin, and her body reacted instantly. Waves of warmth pulsed through her, and she let her gaze fall to the ground. _'What am I doing?!' _she thought adamantly. Malfoy took a step towards her, daringly stroking his capable finger lazily along her cheekbone.

"Stop". Her words came out choked. Her forehead creased as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. "Don't you dare", she decided. He let out a small chuckle, and it played oh so charmingly with his lips. Someone seemed to be having a fierce match of ping pong in her stomach.

He moved forward, closing the space between them. He heard the shortening of her breath, and smelt the sweet aroma of her hair. It travelled up through his nose, intoxicating his mind. Rubbing his thumb over her lips, he gently pushed her back against the door.

Her breath was abruptly caught in her throat as her back hit the door, and it became far more difficult to regain when he traced circles on her collarbone. The small patterns left the area of skin tingling, his nail ever so gently scratching the surface. Heat generously rolled off his body, wrapping itself around hers.

The air was becoming excruciatingly tight, and her knees began to tremble. "Granger" he whispered once more. Although quiet, his voice was clearly low and husky. His piercing eyes were glued to her lips, watching desperately as Hermione chewed them nervously. He found himself moistening his own, welcoming the way her mouth parted. Their shaky breath collided In the small space between them, their lips, a hair widths apart.

Then painfully slowly he lowered his face, his lips reaching down to hers. The shock of electricity that flowed from his lips to hers swept toxically through her body. Her brain screamed it was wrong, but when she tried to move away, his body pushed against hers keeping her immobile. Her thoughts were scrambled, she couldn't concentrate with his invading lips.

But the next thing she knew, she found herself arching up against his chest, moulding her body to his-and they fit so perfectly. Letting her breathe, he delicately placed kisses along her jaw line, which then continued to travelled down the hollow of her neck, nipping and sucking as he did so.

Soft moans escaped her lips, and that fuelled Draco to become more passionate. He moved his lips swiftly to hers, crushing them, relishing their sweetness. Their tongues powerfully danced together, as muffled moans travelled into the others mouths.

His hands were all over her body, greedily memorising every curve and tender place. He gently raised her from the ground by the crooks of her knees, easily placing her weight onto his lower abdomen. Her body didn't protest, and her hips faintly began rolling back and forth, masaging the growing bulge of manhood. She hooked her feet together, tightening her grip on his body, she didn't want any amount of space between them. Her hands were tugging at his hair, gently scraping at his shoulders and chest.

Malfoys mind meanwhile was lost. His every being screamed with lust, and It was a losing battle. He forced his kiss deeper into her mouth, and it drove him wild when she moaned hungrily in reply. He pulled back for air, his forehead on hers. They were both panting, he had left her lips red and swollen.

He traced the tip of his nose once again along her cheekbones and forehead, feeding on her beautiful scent. He wanted to put his beautiful plan into action. But he was losing control, he needed to get way. Before-

Hermione was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. She had hit the wood hard, smacking her left shoulder and elbow. Looking up, the scene had changed. Malfoy was striding back and forth in the small room, panting heavily as he did so.

Glistening beads of sweat lined his forehead, made visible as he nervously ran his hands through his hair. Hermione hastily rose from the floor. Hurt. He looked at her like something wretched, his face contorted with rage. Recoiling against the door her hands began to shake as hot tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't you dare" he snarled viciously. He was becoming more irate with each passing second.

"Why would you even think of touching a Mudblood anyway!", she let the scream rip through her dry throat, just as it did her heart.

"It's filth like you, whose job is to serve superiors such as myself" He roared back, towering over her broken body. She froze, eyes wide. His loathing seethed "Clean yourself up!". Knocking her to the floor once again, he stormed through his door, leaving the walls shaking as he slammed it. Her body trembled with sobs, falling through her own door and onto the unmerciful floor of her room.

* * *

She woke the next morning, her body constricted and sore. She hadn't moved from where she had collapsed last night, and as she sat up, agonising memories played cruelly through her mind. Dry sobs racked through her body, all her tears had been shed.

Her line of sight drifted to the wall, no movement could be heard next-door and it pained her further. '_Why did he have to start it?'_. She mentally punished herself for her actions, it was disgusting to allow such a person as Malfoy have that amount of control over her.

After two failed attempts, Hermione was able to stand up, though her legs threatened to give way. Hastily making her way to a sofa, she welcomed the softness of the cushions, hoping they would absorb her troubles. With her head in her hands, hopelessness swelled.

Hermione's head snapped up. Consequently a shooting pain ran down her neck, causing her to gasp. But yet again, a muffled 'clunk' could be heard. She looked around, trying to find the culprit. 'Clunk Clunk'. Her attention diverted to her door, confusion evident on her expression. She warily walked to the door, and taking a breath swung it open. Straight ahead of her, a beaming Ginny held a handful of tin stones.

"Morning" she chimed brightly, sunlight complimenting her dark red hair. She followed Hermione's gaze to her hands. This only made her smile wider. "Well as you can see", she pointedly stared at the doorframe of the entrance to the heads room, "I can't come in. It's stupid though I can open the door". Hermione walked into the small room that led to hers and Malfoys rooms, smiling weakly. "Hermione, no offence, but you look a mess. Are you okay?".

"Yea, just tired and I had a bad dream". She refused to believe that she was lying to her best friend, instead, she was just not telling the truth. She did have a bad dream, it was just a bad dream that actually happened.

"Well, hurry up and get ready, I wanna have a good nose around. Which of course, I'm absolutely positive no bad dream will keep you from doing either". With this a genuine smile spread across Hermione's face, stretching the muscles in her cheeks. _'It hadn't been that long since I smiled'_, she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ill be waiting in the girls hallway, most people are just getting up anyway, so go on, get ready". Hermione was sure Ginny would have shooed her impatiently into her room if she could've gotten passed the door. It made her worry slightly though, she hadn't missed it when Ginny's eyes had flickered to Malfoys door several times, then back to Hermione, worry pooling into her eyes.

Still sighing, she shuffled back into her room, the door folding gently behind her. Looking for the bathroom, she conveniently found her travel bag along the way. This gave her time to really appreciate the layout of her room, it was almost identical to her dorm at Hogwarts.

Only it was bigger, with a ensuite bathroom and little living area at the front of the room. The bathroom was tiled with very large natural beige tiles, that covered the floor, then spilled to the tops of the walls. It had a welcoming Victorian bath, and also a corner shower.

Leaping into the shower, she poured on extra conditioner due to all the tangles she had created over the last two days. The water wasn't overbearingly hot, she hated it when steam suffocated the air. She was washing quickly, but as she did so, she noticed small poppy like bruises on her back and shoulders. _'Wonderful' _she thought sadly. Ignoring the temptation to start crying, she concentrated on hurriedly drying herself. Ginny was waiting, and it would help so much to hear her babble and laugh carefree.

She chucked on skinny jeans, though this pair was a lighter faded blue. Once again she had a white top on, but it was slightly baggier, and had small music notes on the top of the front. It wouldn't surprise her if Lavender Brown asked her where her top was from.

But when last time she tried to explain about the muggle shop called 'Topshop' she found herself becoming very frustrated. Chucking on black pumps that matched her black long cardi, she grabbed a crossover shoulder bag and quickly stuffed in her purse and essentials. Grabbing her wand from the jeans she had on yesterday, she cast drying and de-frizzing spells on her hair as she made her way out to Ginny. Knocking on the 'Gryffindor Girls' door, she found herself alone.

Like yesterday, there seemed to be no Slytherins around. Maybe they were scared of what the girls would do to them. With this she laughed at the wrong moment, because Ginny opened the door, with a look that questioned her sanity. Hermione rolled her eyes in response, and Ginny joined the laughter.

"I have good news. I told the girls-she nodded her head behind her-about the charms on the door, and we think it's just to keep the boys and girls from killing eachother. All I have to do, is formally invite you in", she beamed at her own intellect, ecstatic that she knew something Hermione didn't. "So, Hermione Jean Granger, HeadGirl of Hogwarts school and complete know it all-Hermione poked her tongue out at this-I formally invite you into our dorm".

Closing her eyes, and beaming from ear to ear, she stepped over the boundary. "Well now that's all sorted out", Ginny started looking very tired of the subject, "Lets go!". The redhead grabbed her hand, and hauled her through another door, and down the dangerously rickety stairs.

They slowed as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Slytherin boys coming into view. The atmosphere was awkward, girls were at one side and boys at the other.

They head straight for the door, but walked slowly as to not give the Slytherins any idea that they were intimidating. Not that they were anyway, but give them an inch and they'd take a mile. Hermione cast a dark look at the Slytherins, but was taken by surprise to see a certain boy looking at Her. It was Blaise Zabini, he didn't stare at her with spite and malice, infact his expression was quite polite.

Looking at him better, after he had turned his gaze to the window, she realised just how good looking he was. Everyone had always said he was probably one of the best looking boys in the year, but she had never really paid attention back then.

His skin was so rich and dark, it only made his smile whiter. His eyes were onyx, black jewels that shone brightly. But it wasn't just his looks that made him different, it was his general attitude. He had never been outwardly abusive to other houses, and seemed to have an air of civil class to him despite being a Slytherin.

They made their way out into the sunlight, the crisp air welcoming them. The Slytherins and Gryffindors followed them. Hermione looked back, slightly puzzled. She cast Ginny a questioning look. Ginny took out her scroll, and tapped it. '_Oh crap'. _All she could do was mentally slap herself. Ginny tugged at her elbow, and the group formed a cluster in front of a small Café. Then he came. A head of striking blonde came striding over, not acknowledging anyone from the group, his hands, once again balled into fists.

He impatiently stopped with the group, and threw a purple scroll at Hermione-hard. She dropped it of course, and heat began to tingle her cheeks as she knelt to pick it up. Standing, Ginny affectionately squeezed her arm, and cast Malfoy a look laced with hatred.

He simply ignored her, his tousled blond hair gleaming in the sunlight. Hermione opened the scroll that appeared last night, and slowly began to read through-Ginny peering over her shoulder. She opened her mouth, but it snapped shut like a letterbox as Malfoy interrupted her.

He drawled out the instructions looking through everyone. Hermione, refused to look at him, instead quite happily kept her focus on the remaining group, noticing how the boys and girls were eyeing eachother obviously unsure of what to make of the situation. Zabini met her curious gaze, a questioning look on his face, he almost half smiled when her brow creased.

He did smile when she looked genuinely alarmed as he walked towards her. Hermione looked to Ginny for help, but she too had been approached by Theodore Nott. Her mouth had opened twice, but shut just as quickly, her eyes skimming through the parchment. '_Oh Fiddlesticks'_.

_Hermione Jean Granger: Head Girl _

_This parchment contains further instructions for your stay at Hogsmeade. I inform you now that the former Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses will have been notified. As they are now a separate house, they too have a HeadGirl and HeadBoy. Hogwarts students will follow through with certain activities that have been set by myself, Headmistress McGonagall, throughout the stay of Hogsmeade._

_Activity 1_

_Gryffindor boys will partner a Slytherin girl for the day; and Gryffindor girls will partner a Slytherin boy for the day. The aim of this activity is to unify the houses, as certain prejudices are still active at present. You will distribute yourselves in pairs and sort out any differences you see fit. You must return to your common room by 6:00pm, Good luck. _

Before Hermione could even think of reading activity 2 she slowly raised her head, her stomach dropping like a stone. Zabini Blaise at his monstrous 6'4, smiled down on her, a both polite and expectant look on his face. "I guess I'm your partner for today".


	6. Tribulations

**Tribulations **

"I guess I'm your partner for today". Zabini's voice was deep, but had a slight soft edge to it. He went to speak again, but frowned and turned his head to the left. Malfoy was staring a him, his throat emitting a low growl. Zabini looked down, his shoes suddenly very interesting. Hermione was alarmed, and not yet over the shock, she didn't dare risk a glance at Malfoy.

"Okay, where should we go?". It came out as a rush, but his head snapped up and he smiled appreciatively all the same. Whilst he was comforted, Hermione still couldn't bring herself to look at Malfoy, his heated gaze violently intruded her face.

Zabini's eyes flickered from Malfoy to Hermione, and back again. Unable to stand the tension, she moved forward making her way down the street, Zabini on her tail.

He politely stifled a laugh as Hermione often tripped over the cobbled street desperate to get away from the group. She only paused when she realised she had no idea where she was going. Zabini almost walked into her as she stopped quite abruptly.

Hermione turned around to face him unsure of how to make conversation. The handsome Slytherin didn't seem to sense the tension, but was casually looking around the many shops and cafés with genuine interest. "I think Gorbella's looks quite nice", he said casting a glance at a pleasant looking café to his right.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, and followed as he lead the way. It was fairly quiet, only 3 more witches and wizards were in there, busy reading the daily prophet or quibbler. Their cups of tea magically stirring themselves.

They easily found a seat on a small rounded table, not quite in the corner, but just out of the way of others. Hermione sat down hastily, watching as the portraits on the walls advertised the specials on today's menu, their knifes and forks clattering heartily.

"We only have to put up with eachother till around 11:00am, the teachers have checked on us and won't be back from Hogwarts until about 5ish" he informed her lightly.

"Right, and how do you know this?"

"I'm a Slytherin, we know everything". Hermione couldn't help but scoff quite rudely out loud. He merely replied with an entertained frown.

"Please, lets not get into an argument about Slytherins". She had managed to control herself and not spit the name _Slytherin. _Despite her hostility towards the house, Zabini was trying his best to be polite, and it was only courteous to return the same attitude.

"I'm sure I would surprise even you with my intellect, just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm stupid" he stated simply. There wasn't a hint of anger to his voice it was just another casual conversation to him.

"I wasn't challenging your intellect actually, but still, you can't blame me for the reputation of stupidity for your house" she finished without thinking, and had to steal a quick glance at Zabini. She didn't want to ruin the some-what polite conversation they were having. He just stared at her for a moment, not quite sure of what to say. Hermione's gaze fell to the table, embarrassed.

Zabini's laugh boomed, bouncing of the walls and startling not only Hermione, but the few other witches and wizards in the Café. She looked up incredulous, which only made his deep barking laugh louder. His laughing ceased to a gentle shaking of his chest, and bright wide smile.

"Would you like me to prove my intellect?" he inquired his onyx eyes still sparkling with the echo of his laughter.

"No, it's fine. Anyway what are we supposed to do now?". Hermione was rather desperate to move on in the conversation. He met her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Just find out about eachother and that I think"

"Well that won't be too difficult". Zabini looked at her with a thick raised black eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate. "Well, my names Hermione Granger and I'm a muggleborn, which I'm confident you already know". He gave her a disheartening look.

"I know more than that, yes your name and blood status are obvious but still". He casually looked around quietly waiting for Hermione to protest.

"Like what?" she said quite pushily.

"Well, your clever, some might say a know-it-all,". Hermione harshly frowned at him which caused him to beam from ear to ear, "Books appear to be your life, it honestly wouldn't surprise me if you wrote an upgraded version of 'Hogwarts: A History' when you've left school, you also have little patience and a temper" he finished quite smugly.

"I don't have a temper! How-

"See, point proven", he had obviously finished the conversation but Hermione was having none of it.

"Oh please" she began adamantly, "Everyone knows I'm always in the Library if not at lessons, so that doesn't even count!". Once again he gave her an inquisitive look, fairly amused.

"Okay then, I'm guessing you're a Virgo because Virgo's are afraid of failure, and usually are perfectionists. You probably don't like being judged as just Harry Potters best friend, because you know you can do more than that. You're content with what you have, you don't see the necessity of material possessions, though you wouldn't refuse them if you earned them. You don't like double standards, or cruelty of any form, which I'm guessing includes the way wizards treat House elves for example".

He finished with a wink and left Hermione swallowing her words. He nodded to himself, extremely proud he had got one up on Hermione Granger. How Hermione hated being proven wrong.

"So what about you? I think I'm inclined to know something different about your back round".

"Don't you know anything already?". His corners of his lips were being tugged with a frown, slightly annoyed that Slytherins were thought so little of.

"Well," Hermione began thinking about anything she had heard over the past couple of years, "You move around a lot, although why that it isn't my business", she added quickly. Slytherin or not she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He nodded and smiled, letting her continue. "Well honestly I'm guessing you like Quiditch there isn't a wizard who doesn't" she rolled her eyes at this, which caused Zabini to let out a bark of a laugh.

Her brow creased as she tried to think of something less obvious, something that she had noticed herself. "You're very good at Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, not because of reputation for being a Slytherin but because your generally interested, you enjoy learning and challenges, and you get annoyed when people fit you into a certain stereotype". He nodded his head in approval, although it was a fairly brief analysis it was impressive none the less. "Which I think in turn leads you to not judge people too quickly, you try to choose the people you hang around with based on their strength of character. Mind you that must be fairly difficult being in Slytherin and all". Hermione threw him a cheeky glance and knew Zabini had took it right when he beamed cheerfully back at her.

"Touché" he stated approvingly.

Glancing at her watch it was 10:45am, they'd spent 45 minutes together already. As long as they didn't accidentally (or purposefully of Zabini's part) insult eachother in the next 10 minutes, it would be a job well done. Hermione felt slightly optimistic considering the circumstances of the whole situation. "Should we make our way back up the main street?" Zabini's voice softly pulled her away from her trail of thought.

"Okay". They both got up in unison, Blaise once again leading the way.

The radiant sun was now high in the sky, the feeling of fresh morning gone, but only to be replaced with happy day. They walked in silence, it wasn't particularly comfortable on Hermione's part, but Zabini seemed oblivious. They weren't quite friends but not enemies either. They were nearing their lodgings, and a very loud crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Hermione threw Zabini an anxious look, and he replied with a sad expression.

"This morning was fairly fun" he tried with a weak smile. "If anything bad happens next-

"I won't hold it against you, don't worry". Hermione smiled meaningfully at him and he complied, making his way first toward the crowd.

Hermione stood where she was for a moment, deliberately giving Zabini some time to make it towards the Slytherins and try and make sense of what was going on. Many heated voices could be heard, each in turn snarling at eachother. Which was then followed by Zabini's booming laugh. Hermione smiled quietly to herself and walked over.

She found a struggling Ginny, who was fruitlessly holding Harry's shaking figure. Ron wasn't any where to be seen, thankfully. On top of the growing group of raging Gryffindor boys his hot head was not what they needed. Speaking above the commotion she stood directly in front of Harry. Her tone razor sharp.

"Harry James Potter". The authority in her voice no only made most of the Gryffindors shut up (They learnt from years of being in the same house not to argue with that tone) but made many Slytherin boys fall quiet aswell.

Somewhere behind her she heard Zabini's chuckle, she almost smiled herself.

"What, is going on?". She looked expectantly at Harry, waiting for him to calm down and stop shaking. "I'm waiting!". She turned her gaze towards the Gryffindor boys, whose eyes darted immediately to the floor and shoulders shrugged childishly.

Harry spoke up. "Nott" he spat, his voice becoming strained with lack of control, "was _looking _at Ginny". Hermione stood flabbergasted for a moment. She looked at Ginny, who was barely suppressing a laugh. For once, Hermione didn't know what to say. Seamus plucked up some Irish courage and pitched in.

"All of them bastards have been looking at our girls!", he claimed. Jeers broke out again, though not as loudly as before. Hermione could only turn around slowly, clueless as how to resolve the situation. Nott, stood quite impassive considering at least 15 lions were prepared to tear him apart. His hands neatly at his sides, his face showing a fair bit of dis-interest.

"Well?", Hermione asked exasperated. He didn't snarl at her in response, he simply shrugged his shoulders like a young innocent schoolboy.

"You know what you were doing!!!". Harry's temper was flaring, fighting against Ginny's grip.

When she could see it was no use she let go of him, and went to defiantly stand next to Hermione. Harry looked from one girl to the other, a silent plea on his lips. But still, Ginny refused to look at him. Hermione turned her head away from the two, his lips fighting desperately to smile.

Quite a few Slytherins were looking at her and Ginny with interest, unused to how they were solving the problem. A Slytherin girl would have just had a big tantrum, either that or been the one flirting with the boy in the first place.

"Right", Hermione voice was low. Now in control of the situation, and over the urge to break into a hysterical fit of laughter she could concentrate. "If any one of you has a problem, I suggest you speak now". A screaming Hermione was bad, but a quiet Hermione was Hell. "If. There are any further problems. I _will _give you detention. And you will remain in your dorms until it is necessary to return to Hogwarts grounds. Do I make myself clear?".

She looked expectantly at the boys. A Slytherin opened his mouth, obviously to produce a smartass

comment but Hermione whirled around. A faint _uh-oh _could be heard from Harry as her pointed finger flew up into the Slytherins face, which caused him to regret his actions rapidly. "Don't think I can't, because I will if need be, and I am telling you that will only be the start of it. _Do not _test me". He gulped loudly, filling the un-easy silence Hermione had quite successfully created. "Right, now move, _all_ of you.".

Without a moments hesitation, the crowd dispersed down opposite ends of the street. Hermione let out a long breath and look at Ginny. "I love being a girl" the redhead said jubilantly, her eyebrows waggling. The laughter they had both been holding in drifted down the street, as musical as wind chimes. Causing many boys (both Gryffindor and Slytherin) to look back bemused. Harry had thought better than to approach Ginny, as she was probably going to be sour with him for the duration of the day.

They laughed for many minutes enjoying the immaturity. Before falling into step with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins as they passed. They explored many shops, most of which were for new robes. After an hour or two of retail therapy, they passed by a hairdressers, of which Lavender was desperate to go in. Each had a half an hour consultation and went off into their own booths with a stylist.

Hermione, who was used to getting her hair done by muggles, was slightly nervous as the scissors were controlled by magic. Snipping so fast in the air it became a big blur of flying hair and spinning metal.

She could only hope the outcome would be at least half decent. Each girl had had some form of colour enhancements, except for the Patil twins as their hair was of the darkest black. They stepped out of their booths, squealing with excitement.

Hermione's hair hadn't changed too much length wise to her relief. But it was dyed a very deep, rich chocolate brown that matched the intensity of her eyes perfectly. Also, where she had natural highlights before, shades of mahogany brown would often catch the light. It was now just a couple of inches longer than her shoulders as it was nearing her lower back beforehand, with a side fringe that she casually ran her fingers through.

The layers complimented her heart shaped face quite nicely, retaining the volume of her curls. When dying her hair, they had rubbed in a special potion, that would keep her hair tame for a year! She almost cried when they told her. Her curls were lusciously defined, each coil sporting a beautiful streak of shine.

Ginny's hair was-well-sexy! That's all Hermione could say. Out of the girls, her cut was most drastic. They had enhanced the red, so it was now vibrant and rich. It had been cropped short, so that her thick hair fell no lower than her jaw line. Due to the thickness of her hair, they layered it choppily and gave her a sweeping fringe. Which when contrasted with her eyes only made the near honey colour stand out far more. Hermione noticed how Ginny's eyes were the exact same shade as her mothers-molly's. It was slightly tousled, and the over all look was stylish and edgy.

Lavenders was now an overall dark blonde, with natural honey highlights to the shoulder length cut. The Patil twins had kept their long length, but had some layers and a thick side fringe. They walked out ecstatic, Ginny in particular wanting to see Harry's jaw touch the floor when he saw her.

They made their way back up the uneven cobbled street, ready to have a nose around the boys dorms. The sky was just beginning to set, darkness creeping it's way across the purple sky.

The Gryffindor boys were also stationed in a pub, the outside wasn't as impressive as the girls, it had less age to it, but was welcoming all the same. They all walked in quite confidently, easily finding Ron and Harry playing wizard chess. Harry was losing of course, it was the only thing Ronald really put his mind to.

Their pub was cosier than the girls, where their downstairs was empty except for a few long benches, the boys had sturdy round tables everywhere, with soft slouchy chairs. The girls pub didn't even have a bartender. Ginny sat next to Harry, her heart swelling as his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"I know, but close your mouth otherwise you'll catch flies", she warned playfully. He sat admiring the girl before him, her fiery red hair gleaming in the firelight. She looked at him with long black lashes, and they quickly went off to 'get drinks'. Hermione beamed after them, though Ron was less enthusiastic, simply suppressing a groan of "Bloody Hell".

It was only till after they had left Hermione realised Ginny had her bag, which held all her money and wand. She shook off the thought though as she knew who trustworthy Ginny was. Still, it was a worry if Hermione's wand would snap if they played out particular antics.

The night was wonderfully cheerful, the bartender happily supplied butterbeers and Firewhiskey as the Gryffindors laughed long into the night. Ginny still hadn't returned with Harry, and that only made Hermione giggle louder. Making her way up to the bar (it was her turn to get the drinks) she noticed that even a few Slytherin girls were in the room, _actually_ smiling. The two pretty girls laughed with Dean Thomas. It was really quite peculiar.

McGonagall's voice once again rang like a bell through Hogsmeade. Instructing the student body to be within their dorms by 11:30. Hermione, saying her goodnights to Ron, was the first to leave at 11:00 almost skipping as she made her way back to her pub. It wasn't a particularly long walk, but it was quite chilly outside, her breath casting a misty vapour before her. The warmth of the summer wouldn't be here for much longer.

She wondered where Ginny was, and could only beam because she knew exactly _what_ she was doing. '_Little minx'_. Her tired feet scuffed against chipped cobbles, echoing unpleasantly around her. Quickening her pace a little, she now wished she'd asked Ron to walk her back. Though, he would have probably laughed. Brisk steps now joined the echo of her fumbling ones, and truthfully, she welcomed the company. Or so she thought.

A unique head of blonde came into view, the faint glowing of his pale skin chasing away the shadows. However angelic he looked, Hermione's still heart froze. She gulped silently, quickening her pace further, the pub would soon be coming into view. She wasn't sure if he'd seen her yet. He was just coming out of an alley, (and odd place she thought) whistling as he did so. The tune was cheerful, and Hermione was grateful that he was able to be kept in earshot. Rounding a corner, she fearfully noticed there was no more tune to be heard. Just swift steps. Becoming louder and louder.

Dread spiralled from her stomach to her fingers and toes, her mind falling blank as she walked. Her nerves were stretched tight as piano wires, any second ready to snap. She didn't even have her wand! It was with Ginny! Her palms were beginning to get clammy, he heart threatening to break free from her ribcage.

"_Graaanger_" a chilling sang called. Her legs were begging to break into a run, but she couldn't, her pride wouldn't let her. A very forceful hand placed itself on her shoulder, abruptly halting her movements.

She fought against his grip, viciously trying to throw his hand away by shoving her shoulder backwards. It didn't help so she spun round ready to physically hurt him if need be.

She met his hungry eyes with hate, her face hard-unreadable. "What do you want?". Her low voice came threw gritted teeth, it would have startled Malfoy if not for the circumstances.

"I was merely wondering if you would like company back to the pub". His voice came out smooth, untouched by Hermione's hostility. Her jaw jutted out defiantly.

"No". She spun round on her heel and headed off into the night, propelling her body forward with anger.

"Well tough". He was at her side in an instant, casually falling into step beside her. She tried to out-walk him, but to no such avail. He merely sneered and continued to leer into the darkness, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Her patience was wearing thin, '_he is so bloody_-

"Granger". Malfoy leapt in front of her, his voice now growling, his body inches from hers.

He noticed how her chest suddenly rose and fell quite rapidly. He had tried to be civil, but she was having none of it so this wasn't his fault. "_I_ want you to stop".

"So?!" she spat, continuing to walk around him. Malfoy could feel his temper beginning to match hers.

But she of course didn't know just _how_ angry he couldget. He tightly balled his fists, concentrating on how his fingernails dug spitefully into his skin.

"I told you to stop!" he bellowed, spinning around striding down the street towards her.

"You don't have any right to tell me what to do _Deatheater_!" she screamed twice as loud back.

Hermione felt loathing pulsing through her body, her hands shaking wickedly. Her feet hit the ground hard with every step she took, as if to try and stamp her anger into the ground. But _his_ strides were once again getting closer. The over-whelming urge to cry stung her eyes, she had to run-just _get away _from Malfoy.

She broke into a sprint. Her legs tirelessly pumping, barely coming into contact with the ground. Her heart hammered in her ears, making Malfoys fast footsteps barely audioable. She chanced a look back. He was hot on her tail, seething anger and determination clear on his face. The pub was coming into view she just had to fight. Her legs moved faster, making the slashing wind against the exposed skin on her chest and face sting nastily.

Her head snapped back again, to see Malfoy leaping towards her-arms outstretched. Automatically her body jerked to the side, and he crumpled to the floor. He had almost grabbed her, leaving scratches along her right arm.

Her legs tried to move faster with his short delay, but they were falling apart. Trembling like jelly, the hard ground shattering her knees. He was soon on his feet, moving faster than before. A gritty, bleeding cut just above his right eyebrow.

She couldn't even scream. Her breath was coming too quickly with her running. She darted to the pubs entrance skidding to a halt. Throwing her weight against the door in an attempt to close it. But he just kept coming. It crashed against the wall as he slammed it open. His towering figure, flickering in and out of view from the thunder, stood haunting the doorway. Hermione knew she couldn't run up the stairs quick enough, she only hoped someone had heard the deafening noise he had made.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She looked down to see her clothes had been soaked through, clinging to her frame. She hadn't even noticed the torrential rain whilst running. She glanced over at Malfoy, still frozen in the doorway.

He looked wild. His eyes animalistic, slightly widened in his unreadable face. His hair was a mess, but only he could pull off a combination of wind and rain. Hermione's eyes stung as she looked at his bare chest. '_When on earth did he lose his top'._

It only made him more intimidating. Beads of sizzling rain ran down his rippling muscles, taut from his tense posture.

She choked back the dry sobs.

Immense heat radiated from his body, she didn't want him to be undressed. As beautiful as his body was it meant only one thing.

Slowly he took one step into the pub, gently closing the door behind him. She felt his eyes greedily roaming her body, and she knew how her white t-shirt would now be transparent, nothing more than a second skin.

He took another step forward, dangerous lust pooling into his silver eyes. His breathing was still heavy, a muscle clenching and unclenching in his jaw. Hermione took a step back whimpering with unbearable fear.

His eyes darted from her body to her face. His head tilted to the side. "Say my name". She looked back confused. He merely raised a bloody eyebrow. She defiantly held her lips firmly together, clamping her teeth so they were grinding.

He chuckled humourlessly, his face like a statue, taking another step forward. The space between them wasn't safe. "Granger". His voice was like a sickly honey, entertaining both its sweet desire and untameable danger. "I _will_ make you scream, whether or not in pain or pleasure, my name will leave your lips".


	7. Haunting

**Haunting**

Hermione physically deflated. All hope escaping from her body as she wearily exhaled. Her pulse hammering as heavily as the rain outside. With the door now guarded by Malfoy, there was no way out apart from the stairs. But she severely doubted her ability to both fly up the stairs and get to her room before Malfoy caught up with her. He was twice her size, and fast. Neither did she have her wand. She was completely defenceless.

He stood haunting the doorway. He hadn't moved since his first step towards her. Hermione tried to inconspicuously shuffle her feet backwards, but her shoes grated against the uneven wood. Malfoys slowly raised his head up in the air, nostrils flaring.

She couldn't see him properly, only flashes of his silhouette as the lightening outside cast a beam of light through the windows. Her ragged breaths came loudly in and out of her lips, scratching her throat as the air travelled to her lungs. Her mind was in overload. She couldn't make sense of her colliding thoughts, her insides twisting and knotting as the daunting prospect of her vulnerability increased.

Malfoy had noticed that she hadn't drawn her wand, and was torn between whether she was waiting for an opportune moment, or whether she actually wanted him. Her mere stance said otherwise. She was visibly shaking, silent whimpers betraying her lips. He relished it. _No wand_.

Her transparent t-shirt clung desperately to her wet skin, revealing her figure beneath. Pangs of heat shot to his throbbing groin. "Granger". Even Malfoy was surprised at how husky his voice had become. The overwhelming heat he felt battled with the cold of his bare, wet skin. He waited for the lightening that would come, revealing Hermione's petrified face to him. Not that he needed the light of course, but he enjoyed how every time she would see him afresh, her round eyes wide.

He took a silent step forward. But she didn't know, it was still dark. He closed his mouth, breathing carefully through his nose. Hermione noticed the change in the air. She was verging hyperventilation, her breathing hitching at a faster pace.

She looked around hopelessly. She needed the lightening. The room was a fair size, it being a pub. She didn't know how close he was and it unnerved her. The lightening flashed, and she almost squealed. Her hand threw itself to her mouth before it escaped her throat. He had moved closer.

She knew there was the bar to her left. Maybe she could hide there, and he would think she had gone up the stairs. She doubted it, almost every step of those stairs creaked. Still, she had to do something. Slipping off her shoes, and leaving them on the floor she tried as quietly as she could to make it to the bar. Her hands were raised slightly, as her bare feet came into contact with the splintered floor.

Malfoy watched her every move. Watched how her shoes slipped off and revealed her delicate feet. Those feet that ever so gently inched their way across the floor. He let out a low, menacing chuckle.

Her skin crawled. His voice sounded so near. All Hermione could do was pray that lightening wouldn't strike until she'd gotten behind the bar. The floor scratched her feet, leaving small splinters and scrapes. She ignored it, it was the least of her problems. Her breathing was controlled, if not fairly harshly coming through her nose.

Her heart was ready to implode. The uncertainty of everything was crashing down on her. She wanted to scream, but logic told her no one would hear her. Everyone would still be at the other pub, happily talking and laughing, not planning on making their way back until the battering rain had passed. Everyone enjoying their time away from the safe walls of Hogwarts. Everyone. Except Hermione.

It was like her eyes weren't even open. It was a deathly dark. The atmosphere was excruciating. She could feel the lust role of Malfoys body in penetrating waves. Hermione was frightened. Above all, frightened for her life _because of Malfoy_. It both caused seething anger and fear to course through her veins.

Though, hope was rekindled. Her violently shaking hands came into contact with a rough wooden surface. Tears welled up in her eyes. The bar. She moved her way right, her hands feeling the way. There should be a hatch, and it would be ridiculously easy to crawl under it. But then flash. Lightening lit up the entire room, and Hermione's head snapped backwards.

Malfoy smirked. She looked like a terrified dear in the headlights. Before she could scream he grabbed her. His large hand smothered her mouth. Whilst the other in one quick movement, grabbed both her hands and held them firmly behind her back. A single tear of hot anger ran down her cheek.

Malfoys eyes followed the tear as it slowly hugged the contours of he cheek.. He looked into her eyes locking her gaze.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his captivating stare. Never leaving her gaze, he caught the tear before it hit his hand. With his tongue. Slowly he brought his tongue upwards following the trail of the tear from where it had fallen, stopping just before he reached her eye.

He looked down on her, satisfied. Her chocolate eyes were wide and bewildered. The golden specks sparkling in the lightening.

Hermione could feel his throbbing arousal against her abdomen, and she tried desperately to move back against the bar. Preferring the sharp splintering wood to his manhood. He seemed to notice, as he smirked and crushed his body further into hers thrusting his hips forward, and sharply pulling her arms back.

Hermione could only close her eyes in disgust. Both with the hard poke, and the way her body was beginning to react.

Something stirred at the pit of her stomach, and her knees became slightly weak. His body against hers noticed the slightest slacking of her posture, so he furthered his weight onto her smiling. He forced one leg between hers, fighting with her crossed thighs. His eyes flashed. "If you scream, no one will hear you". His voice was the sweetest black syrup. His hand rubbed away from her mouth, holding instead against her throat. It was only with the slightest of pressure that he held his hand there, but still, he could feel her erratic pulse through her skin. She whimpered, her hot breath tickling his face.

He stood at his 6'1, towering over Hermione. Her tiny frame being squashed beneath his toned body. In a fleeting movement his bruising kiss was devouring her lips. His tongue seized the advantage as she gasped, forcing its way into every crevice of her mouth. He roughly bit her lower lip, and she squealed in pain.

He dived towards the area between her neck and shoulders placing hard nips and kisses as he went. He bit her harder, hard enough to draw blood. She shrieked in pain, making him even more aroused. It was intoxicating.

He thumbed it roughly, his thumb pressing down so blood rose to the surface. He smeared it, deeply satisfied of how angry the blemish surrounding the mark became. It would be sore, but also unarguable evidence. He smiled at the love bite, pleased that it would be there to stay.

He moved his eyes to hers, relishing that hers had become slightly hooded. Crushing her lips, once more she seemed to be kissing him back. Their mouths and tongues dancing wildly. Hot breath came in drags between kisses, trying their best not to part the war of a kiss. His strong hand had moved from her throat, and was now roughly scrunching her hair, pushing her head further into the kiss.

She moaned hungrily, trying to pulled her hands from his clasp. When he wouldn't let go, she just arched her body against his, tiptoeing with her bare feet. He seemed to realise what she wanted, as soon after he released her hands, and let them roam his body.

Her hands caressed each bump of his well toned abdomen, marvelling at the sheer definition before moving upwards; scratching his chest fiercely with her nails. He moaned deep into her mouth, the mixture of pain and pleasure surging through him like electricity.

The heat of his body almost burnt her hands, but she welcomed it. Welcomed the fire like passion. The world around her crumbled and slipped away, concentrating only on Malfoys consuming touch. The way their bodies meshed together, bruising the skin.

His powerful hands travelled underneath her wet shirt, gently tugging and pinching her erect nipples. She whimpered slightly, it was the first time a boy had ever touched her breasts. He then slowly moved his hand down to her jeans, he didn't want to scare her away. So he kept his hands on the outisde of her jeans, his two fingers rubbing the place between her thighs.

He devoured her mouth, no longer bothering to breath. Animalistic passion taking over. It was becoming dangerous.

"Draco NO!". Hermione's lips pulled back, her hands immediately slackening from Malfoys tangled hair. He still held her against him possessively, a low growl vibrating in his chest. She was brought back to reality. She squirmed beneath him, her fists pushing against his marble chest.

"Draco get off her!"

She recognised that voice. It was Blaise. Sheer relief washed through her. She looked up at Malfoy her eyes pleading. The growl in his throat did not cease but he took half a step back, his strong arms releasing her.

She dropped to the floor on her feet with a faint thud, as her entire weight had been pinned in the air between the bar and Malfoy. Hermione's eyes darted to the door. Zabini stood, two inches taller than Malfoy, his entire body shaking.

"Draco, you need to control yourself, gain control".

Hermione looked from one Slytherin to the other, confusion drawn across her face. She couldn't bring herself to let go of the bar as her legs fought with her brain that was telling her to run upstairs. She looked over at Blaise for help, but he was focused on Malfoy. His dark skin was menacing against the lightening, and every time it flashed she noticed his eyes weren't twinkling. They were almost dead.

Her eyes threw from one boy to the other, as if at a tennis match. She didn't understand what was going on. Malfoys body was still in Hermione's direction, frozen, but his head was turned towards Zabini. Hot tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. She was ashamed that she had been caught with Malfoy, her skin and lips suddenly feeling dirty. Then, rejection washed through her. Was Blaise just trying to tell him he shouldn't be touching a dirty Mudblood?

Unable to face any more wounding towards her pride, she bolted up the stairs. Not looking back once. She tripped towards the top, but as the stairs were spiralled so they didn't see. Her tears flowed hard, stinging her red cheeks.

Smashing could be heard downstairs and she feebly ignored it, covering her ears as the fireplace roared to life with a deafening explosion.

"Draco stop! Look the fire!! Just go your not with it!".

Hermione hastily crawled into the small room dragging herself up by the handle of the 'Gryffindor girls' door. She stumbled through, slamming the door behind her. The first door was Ginny's, so she ran through only stopping because her legs buckled, allowing her to collapse onto the bed. Hermione was both emotionally and physically exhausted as unpleasant sleep took her.

****

She woke, the sick feeling of routine in her stomach. So far, since the incident outside McGonagall's office, she had gone to sleep crying because of Malfoy. She couldn't open her eyes just yet, they were sore, and protested against the harsh sunlight. God knows what time it was, she didn't really care.

She lay still, keenly listening to see if Ginny was on the other bed. But she heard no one breathing. Feeling safe she rolled over. Her eyes opened groggily. Ginny's bed was untouched. She must have spent the night with Harry. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she realised how normal people acted when they were attracted to someone.

She sorely sat up, faint poppy bruises lined her wrists. She dreaded what her neck would look like. With her body screaming at her, she stood up making her way to the door. With her ear pressed to the door, her brow creased as she realised there was no movement whatsoever. She was either amazing late or amazing early to wake up. She trod carefully into the hallway, cringing as she noticed that her feet were bare. Yet another reminder.

Her shoes must still be downstairs. She searched down the corridor, none of the girls were up. Or at least were already up and out. She didn't know whether she wanted to be found. What would she say? She almost gave in to Malfoy? Hesitantly she tiptoed to the next door, an opened it so it was slightly ajar.

Padma and Pavarti Patil were fast asleep in their beds, their breathing soft and even. So she was early. She gently closed the door and walked back up the corridor. Standing in front of the main door, she absently followed the doorframe all the way around. If she stepped out now, she would be out of safety. Still it needed to be done sooner or later.

Closing her eyes she threw open the door and closed it in one motion. Hermione opened her eyes, swiftly at the staircase. '_One more to go'. _Doing the same again, she whirled through the head door.

Her chocolate eyes darted around the small room, resting for a moment on _his_ door. She hadn't expected to see him, but the pang of rejection returned. She shuffled to her door, tripping over. Looking down, her shoes were sitting neatly in front of her door. '_At least I don't have to look for them', _she thought sadly.

Opening her door, and distraughtly striding through her room she fell to her bed, wishing more sleep would come. Cruelly it didn't. She was forced to watch flashback upon flashback of what had happened last night.


	8. I Want Answers

**I want Answers**

Hermione had successfully found a way to sleep whilst awake. She lay on her bed in a dormant state, with both eyes open, looking through anything in her line of view. It had been an hour since she first woke, but no one was up yet. Looking over at the magical clock that hung on the wall, she realised it was still extremely early. A half hour past six infact. She watched the many dials and hands spin around on the enchanted clock for a while. Enjoying the way the hands would wink at her when they reached a certain point, passing through a stray ray of sunshine.

Rolling off the bed, she drifted to the shower, barely realising she still had her clothes on when the water began to fall. Peeling them off, she was thankful the shower would hide her tears, leaving her to scrub her skin till her hearts content.

The soap stung her neck nastily, and looking in the mirror, her face fell. Two perfect crescent cuts lay on the area between her neck and shoulder. She was shocked that his teeth had broke her skin so easily, leaving angry red blemishes around it. _'How the hell am I going to hide this?'. _She massaged the wound gingerly, tears welling up at the twinge it caused.

It only made her violent shakes more persistent, her body now completely ignoring the heat of the water. She stumbled from the shower, desperately wrapping a towel around her body to hide it from herself. She didn't want to see her reflection, in fear to find more bruises as a result of irresponsible lust.

Her clothes were pulled on roughly, and her hair was dragged back into a messy bun. Things were getting dangerous. She thought she could handle Draco, but it was different now. It wasn't some game that she could decide to quit playing when she wanted. She was in deep water, and drowning.

There had been 3 'incidents' as Hermione called them. But no more. After last night, it was probably the most frightful and erotic event to ever have happened to her. When running from him, she had honestly contemplated whether or not he was out to kill her. Or worse. What if she hadn't reacted at the right time? What if she had remained a loyal Gryffindor and said No? Would he have just been more forceful?

Each time their actions have escalated to a dangerous extent, of which they won't return from if they continue. It was completely wrong. Malfoy was nothing. He was a pureblood Deatheater, who got what he wanted however he wanted it. He was headed no where other than death.

Hermione however was a bright muggleborn. With loyal friends and a promising future. Would she have those friends if her recent antics were discovered? Blaise had already found out. What's stopping him from blurting it out to all the Slytherin boys?

She didn't want to be with Malfoy. He was a cruel being, and would be her fall. She could lose her friends, her respect and pride because of him. It was a deeply regretful position to be in.

As much as she detested it, she would have to speak to him. Perhaps in a public place so he wouldn't try anything funny. But there was plenty of time for that, first she desperately needed her wand. Which also caused two more problems.

She needed her wand which was in Ginny's care. But, Ginny was somewhere unknown, _busy _with Harry. This was going to be a painful day. She would have to _find_ Ginny.

After much digging for some courage, Hermione dared to make a quick dash to Ginny's room. In her hurry, she heard Malfoys door go. But simply sprinted without a look behind to see if he was after her.

It was eight o'clock, so most of the girls were up already. Many of the years below 6th were still lazing in bed, not worried about taking extra time in the morning to apply make-up. Not that Hermione does either really.

The girls dorms had two bathrooms, and it was only now that Hermione could have a good look at the place. The girls Corridor went round in a gigantic C, so that logically went drawn out in straight lines, Hermione's room would fit in the space. She guessed it must be the same with the Slytherins, only backwards.

The pub was underestimated from the front, the girls rooms went right behind Hermione's colossal sized bedroom and bathroom. She reluctantly followed Lavender into the bathroom, and had to wait some 40 minutes until she'd finished applying her make-up. She hadn't even gotten changed or brushed her teeth yet.

'_She's a lovely girl' _Hermione thought while watching her perfect the already beautifully straight hair, '_Just a bit dippy'_. Hermione in turn complied and put on a brush on mascara, just to define her eyes. She didn't need foundation or powder.

Hermione borrowed a pair of faded denim shorts, worn with a plain T and a short grey Cardigan, and gladiator sandals. All in all quite sleek. They made their way to the boys pub, happy to walk in the sunlight. It really was a beautiful day.

Many of the boys were up, eager to find a Café for breakfast. Ron bless, had loyally waited for Hermione despite his growling stomach, and all of them went for a full English breakfast. It seemed to be quite a challenge to not cough or pull disgraced faces as Lavender persistently drooled in Ron's ear. Hermione was all for young love, but please, Ron has a go at Ginny if she and Harry even hold hands.

They sat down in a bright Café called Madam Jacey's, along with the majority of 6th and 7th year Gryffindors. A few Hufflepuffs were scattered around also, aswell as some Ravenclaw boys. The Ravenclaw girls didn't seem to like the rowdiness of Gryffindors, preferring 'mature men' i.e. Slytherins.

Hufflepuffs mind always enjoyed their company, and they in return were generally good conversationalists despite some thinking the house idiotic.

Hermione tucked in to some scrambled egg (Ron already having stolen her bacon), when the door opened. The café was near full, Jacey's profits must have hit the roof. Yet, in sauntered some extremely brave Slytherins. Well some may say brave, but everyone in the Café was thinking unbelievably stupid.

Hermione looked up casually, and had to catch herself before she smiled. Blaise Zabini was there, and she didn't mind him, until he caught her last night. Embarrassment filled her cheeks, so she concentrated on her food. Ron however was doing quite the opposite which was quite astonishing.

He had swiftly swallowed what was in his mouth and put his fork down, his eyes now busy harshly following the Slytherins. There was only six of them, though they were surprisingly dressed considerably casual. Though they still looked very 'well off' in the sea of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Theodore Nott was with them also, but Ron hadn't heard _that_ story yet. Hermione thought it pointless for her to inform him about a story that would heighten his protectiveness of his little sister. Nott and Blaise seemed to be the only passive ones there, as the four other Slytherins barely held their tongues.

"We're not here for any trouble" Zabini's deep voice echoed around the silence, his hands up submissively. "I just heard they do the best Breakfast here, all the Cafés down our end are horrible".

The Hufflepuffs being accepting, continued to eat and chit chat straight after, as well as a few Gryffindors. Ron however was unconvinced. Seamus was to his left, arms folded tightly. Blaise appreciatively made eye contact with some Hufflepuffs to which Nott almost did also.

"Ron just ignore it, don't exasabate things". Hermione gently but firmly tugged at Ron's shoulder, but he didn't budge.

"Hermione look at the situation" he spat.

"Ronald", she was giving Ron a cold stare to which in reply, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "There _is no _situation, you are just trying to make something out of nothing now turn around and just eat okay. This Café is to small to start an argument in" she reasoned. He stiffly nodded and swivelled in his chair.

The Slytherins sat in the corner, Nott and Zabini were talking quite happily untouched by the hostile environment. They even said hello to a few Hufflepuffs, who could only nod out of sheer shock in reply.

Hermione was desperate to not look at Blaise, she could feel him glancing over at her every couple of minutes or so. Thankfully Ron had his back turned, he needn't another reason to start a fight. Although she didn't want Gryffindors to cause unnecessary trouble anyway, if she had allowed an argument to break out, god knows what would have been said.

Hermione didn't know what Blaise was up to. Whether he was just trying to provoke the Gryffindors into an argument so he could tell them in the thick of it about Malfoy and herself; or whether he was actually as peaceful as he seemed to be.

The four other Slytherins, to which Hermione didn't know the names, had actually calmed down. Something which seemed to radiate around the room as Gryffindors were no longer taking notice. The Slytherins laughed over Quiditch tricks gone wrong, accidents over the summer, and everyone no longer noticed the different voices.

That is until Blaise laughed. Once again it startled her like yesterday. Hermione couldn't help but smile when many Hogwartians looked around to see who it had come from. Like De Ja Vu, Blaise merely laughed harder to see everyone's surprised faces. A few Gryffindors even chuckled.

Hermione had pretty much finished, and let Ron hoover up the remains before they went to go look around. She felt like some Honeydukes chocolates. They carefully made their way out, it was extremely cramp. It did help though that practically all the Gryffindors left when Hermione did, another thing which made her smile. Ron was the last one out as he was picking up stray pieces of bacon left on peoples plates. '_Typical_' Hermione thought with a happy chuckle.

Yesterdays events seemed quite far away, being around her friends always helped her forget for a while. They walked around everywhere, Honeydukes, Weasley's Joke shop, Madam Malkins Robes, and plenty more. Having been out all day, the Gryffindors headed into the three broomsticks, but Hermione thought it too warm a day, so headed off down the cobbled street.

She travelled up to the shrieking shack, anticipating the calm quiet so she could be left alone to think. Making her way through the slight forest proved difficult, as she tripped over many stray roots and rocks on the way.

However, after making it over the small mound of earth, she damned her bad luck. Blaise Zabini sat against a tree, the golden rays of sunshine dappling through the plush green leaves. He sat among some foxgloves, there bright pinks dimmed with his own beauty.

It seemed odd to Hermione, he looked so at home sitting on the emerald grass, the flowers that surrounded him should be long dead as it was September. His powerful hand reached up, to stroke the elegant bell of a foxglove. "No!", Hermione shouted taking two steps forward. "Their poisonous you know". He looked up at her, beaming at her caring nature.

"I'll be fine" he said whilst playing with the deadly flower. Hermione frowned. '_Arrogant Slytherin'_.

"No, you need to wash your hands, didn't you ever learn not to touch certain flowers?" she pushed. He only smiled wider if that was possible.

"No my mother was always busy". He didn't sound sour but still Hermione looked down. "Come sit next to me, you don't have to leave on my account".

She debated with herself for a moment, but thought better of it because she didn't want to look rude. The broken fence was only a couple of feet away, that then led to the grounds around the house. But she didn't much feel like venturing it any longer. She placed herself opposite Zabini, letting her hands run through the emerald grass.

"Beautiful isn't it" his deep voice stated as he watched her fingers. She smiled in reply.

"Should it even be like this at this time of year?". He chuckled to himself, and Hermione had the strangest feeling that she was missing some inside joke.

"_Probably_ not, but I'm sure they like being appreciated". His sparkling eyes fell to the many dazzling flowers behind him, giving them each a look of satisfaction. Hermione never thought Zabini the type of person to like gardening.

Blaise leaned his head back against the aged bark, his eyes closed concealing the glimmer of black. He seemed so calm. Almost in a strange way complete and happy with everything. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. He hadn't brought up last night, or even suggested he had witnessed such events. She could only mentally thank him a thousand and one times over and over.

His brilliantly white smile paled the sunlight, as he opened his shining eyes to Hermione. She beamed in response, enjoying the strange truce they had going. "How do you do it?" she asked without thinking.

"Do what?" he replied politely. A faint tinge of pink was creeping up her cheeks as she thought of how weird it would sound.

"Just be so calm and peaceful all the time, I don't know how to explain what I mean", she admitted. He let out a soft laugh, nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't know why I'm so happy, I never used to be this way. I mean, I don't know, I just feel complete, truly at peace with myself". He smiled gently, his eyes focused onto something that was probably some distant memory. "This year much has changed" he looked over at Hermione meaningfully, and she looked down realising these 'changes' probably also included last night. "But it doesn't matter, because I finally feel that my feet are on the ground, that this is where I truly belong at the moment". He nodded his head to himself, pleased that he had said it right.

Hermione of course was now completely lost. She didn't have a clue what he was going on about. It could have been the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin thing or maybe at the home situation with his mum. She knew from rumours that she dated, married, then remarried the same year.

"Hermione". Her head snapped up deeply surprised to hear her own name leave his lips. "Last night with Draco…". Hermione face paled immediately, and she traced a hint of regret and sorrow in Blaise's eyes. "I was wondering if such a thing had happened before?". She didn't want to lie to him, but the humiliation was unbearable.

"Do you think it's bad because I'm a muggleborn?". She stared at her hands at this, she indeed was saying 'yes I have twice before infact'. But it also showed her shame.

"Of course not Hermione!". His hands reached to hers, clasping gently around them. His skin was warm and welcoming, she looked up and half smiled. "It's just, Draco isn't exactly stable at the moment".

His thick eyebrows creased, obviously wondering how much he could explain to Hermione without breaking Draco's trust. She nodded her head in compliance though, understanding the matter wasn't to be pushed with him not wanting it to be. "A lot of changes have happened, and I don't just mean to do with the war. We both know he was a death eater, but you _must_ understand _not _by choice".

Hermione inwardly chocked. This information was new news in her ears. '_Of course he wanted to be a Deatheater his whole family worshiped Voldemort! He watched as I was tortured by them!_'. "Blaise I don't think I can talk about this right now" she mumbled frightened, desperately trying to get to her feet. But he held her hands firmly, his gaze penetrating her own.

He continued to look at her, a deep frowned tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked so disappointed, but it wasn't Hermione's fault she was tortured. It suddenly made her angry at him. He couldn't blame her when it was Malfoy. The words swelled in her chest, ready to burst with her next breath.

"It's not my fault! Of course he wanted to be a bloody Deatheater! How can you be so blind to think any different! He is nothing but a cruel lesser being! He doesn't deserve my sympathy after what he has done!". Blaise withdrew his hands from hers, as if scolded.

Hot tears stung her eyes as she scrambled to her feet. She looked down on Blaise, the beauty of the scene had deflated. Even the many flowers behind him seemed to have dimmed or closed. "No Hermione, he became a Deatheater to protect those he loved. But he regrets what he has done, and it isn't helped by what else is going on either". Hermione couldn't take it, she hated not being in the loop.

"What is going on Blaise?!" she exclaimed falling to her knees directly in front of him. She grabbed his large hands in hers shaking them to make him see sense. "I need answers-I want to know what's going on with him! He can't just-just do certain things then walk away without a concern!".

He was shaking his head as if tired. "I know Hermione, I know. But I can't be the one to give you the answers. Draco has to". His voice was sincere and calm. Gently giving Hermione's hand a squeeze as a weak attempt to comfort her hysteria.

She couldn't take anymore unfathomable riddles. Ripping her hands away and storming from Blaise, she let the tears of desperation fall freely down her cheeks. She would find Draco and demand answers.

***

Darkness was swiftly enveloping Hogsmeade, as dark purple chased away blue in the sky. Hermione had stopped crying, but pangs of guilt replaced the tears. She shouldn't have left Blaise in such a manner, he was after all only trying to help.

Still It wasn't long before the subject appeared. It was about 8:00pm, so many were either in the pubs or in dorms. Hermione quietened her footsteps, hiding behind a small group of Hufflepuffs as Draco made his way into a derelict pub. After he was safely over the door, she followed. The pub was deserted and for good reason. She was welcomed with a grubby floor and broken bar. Stools and tables lay shattered littering the floor. _'What on earth would a pureblood do in this type of place?'_.

She heard soft but quick footsteps upstairs, and gently but swiftly made her way up the stone staircase. It didn't take long and it only led to one long corridor. The were no windows, no beacons of fire to lead the way, only darkness awaited.

Most of the rooms didn't even have doors, and inside remained only moth-eaten carpets. Hermione's footsteps gently padded against the floor, her back sliding against the wall like a shadow. It was like a scene from a muggle Crime programme, made only more realistic by the fact that she didn't have a wand. An ajar door revealed light at the bottom and side. It pooled onto the floor and Hermione moved to take a peek.

Muffled sounds could be heard, as well as banging as furniture turned over to the floor. Her eye peeped through the gap. Draco was storming back and forth, his figure shaking uncontrollably, fists at his side. "I can't take it!" He bellowed to himself, his hands moving to his hair and pulling harshly.

"I know" a soft voice cooed. Hermione had to stifle a gasp as Professor AnimaSiccus came into view. Once again wearing her violet tinged black pencil skirt. It was accompanied by a black silk blouse, and Hermione almost envied her sophisticated beauty. She walked over to Draco, her heels clicking against the floor. "Lets see what I can do about this hmm?".

Tears of betrayal and anger spilled over as she witnessed such obscenities. The professor began to kiss Malfoys ear, moving to his jaw and chest. He stifled a moan, closing his eyes to the world. He was soon in control, flipping her to the wall where he pinned her hands above her head. Her legs moved around his waist, heels locking together.

He hit her body against the wall with force, but she only moaned in reply, obviously enjoying the pain it brought. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking fiercely. Hermione felt such deep shame when she realised she must have looked like this, so out of control and animalistic. There was no love, only dirty passion and lust.

His hands moved underneath her skirt, and Hermione felt physically sick when the Professor urged Draco for more. He ripped her blouse open, revealing her black lace bra and full assets. "My neck Draco my neck please just my neck" she pleaded. His mouth was there in an instant.

Hermione was frozen, the atrocious scene before her imprinted every small detail intro her mind. The way he was kissing at her neck, how it was a teachers neck! The way his nimble hand remained in her skirt! She drew a shaky breath, and the Professors eyes threw to the door.

Hermione took a step back, her lips trembling along with her hands. "Draco stop, there's someone at the door". Her voice didn't seem deeply concerned, or angered. But Hermione sprinted from the door, almost flying down the stairs anyway.


	9. Of Being Lost

A numbing sensation filled Hermione's stomach as she ran down an alley way. The tears wouldn't even fall. Her back scraped the wall as she collapsed the floor, the dirt and grit fouling her shorts.

Her chest soon ached with the sharp position of her knees, but she couldn't bare to move them. No-one was there to hold her so she would have to. Ignoring the clamminess of her palms, and the increasing pinch of her ribs, she drew her knees closer. Letting her forehead fall against them. Hiding her face to this wretched world.

It was cruel. Not knowing what to feel or to think. But crueller still, when there was no one to aid you.

But who did she want to aid he? Harry or Ron? Ginny perhaps? But how would Hermione explain why she was so devastated? Maybe if Malfoy would find her and apologise? But she wasn't _with_ Malfoy. She hates him. And has done since their first year.

'_But a teacher?!'. _She would have to tell Harry about this. He would know what to make of it at least. But then how would she explain why she followed him? '_He might not ask considering the state of news itself'_, she reasoned weakly.

She shook her head tiredly, she was stuck in a vicious loop. The more she and Draco argued, the more ferocious became their little 'antics'.

She stretched out her legs, and lay her head back against the wall. Perhaps she could just forget this year and go back home. It would make things far easier. Plus, she could still see her friends during the holidays over the burrow.

At once, her anger flared. Her pride screamed at her for being such a coward. This wasn't how a Gryffindor solves their problems. Her head began to throb with the strain of her indecisive thoughts.

Her eyes so desperately wanted to cry, but her mind wouldn't let them. It left them dry and sore,

which only made her more frustrated and upset. The sorrow that filled her had Hermione drowning, it was an impossible situation for the bookworm.

She'd been petrified, turned back time, helped on horcrux hunts, duelled until death, and been tortured repeated times by Deatheaters. But still, all the pain seemed belittled by what she felt now.

The wind had picked up, and bullets of rain kissed the floor around her. She wrapped her cardi tight around her, and with heavy steps, made her way back to her room.

***

Hermione's breathing hitched and stopped continually, unable to find a steady rhythm. She had no idea why her heart sank into her stomach when she saw Draco with another person, she should have just snorted and pitied the girl that fell for his false charm.

The sky seemed to mirror her aggravation. As with her mounting anger, the rain became heavier, and wind stronger. The cold bit her fingers, and made her bare legs itch, none the less making her mood more helpless.

Her usual positive outlook had been beaten to a pulp, and now hid in the dark corners of her mind. Her feet blindly leading the way, not bothering to avoid the puddles and slippery drains that lay before them.

She felt too tired to be angry, but understood that if she were to face Malfoy it would soon change.

Her delicate hand gently pushed the door the pub. She eased it forward, trying to conceal the creak.

Her face fell, and Hermione never thought she'd see the day where she would want to swear at herself.

She shuffled through the door, and paused for a moment. Blaise didn't look up, but she knew he had heard her. Reluctantly, she made her way over to the comfy couch he must have transfigured, and hovered by the left arm.

He was reading the Prophet, his black eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together. His face the picture of concentration.

He didn't look up, but patted the seat beside him. Awkwardly, Hermione sat down, trying her best not to make the seat bounce. She hated it when people did that when she was reading.

Shaking his head, he chucked the prophet into the some-what calm fire, turning his body to face Hermione's quite politely. There was no smile. No small offer of affection. Just exasperation.

Hermione let her eyes fall to her clammy hands, then continued to look around the room. It was only then that she realised just how damaged the fire place was. It was practically crisp. The heavy timber beams completely charred, threatening to fall to the floor. If you were to pick a splinter from it, it could very well be used as writing utensil.

Zabini cleared his throat politely, and in turn Hermione drew her face to look at him. He offered a gave smile, though there was still a slight dent in-between his eyebrows. He was still thinking something over.

She watched as he used one of his many dreadlocks to tie the others back in a low ponytail, then crossed his ankles and leaning back in his seat. "I know what Draco is doing right now". He felt rather than heard the sharp breath she drew.

"But I refuse to justify his actions. Are you okay?",

"Of course I'm fine". She didn't intend for her voice to be so sharp but the bitterness just seemed to seep through. "I don't _care _about _Malfoy_", she spat his name like poison. "He is _nothing _to me".

Her hostility wasn't aimed at Blaise, but even now _he_ could feel the tension. He shuffled lightly on his side of the coach, warily looking anywhere but in Hermione's direction. She half expected him to start whistling like you see in the films.

"I don't know what to tell you".

"Give me some answers". She opened her mouth again, but it shut just as quickly, the perfect imitation of a Ronald. The cogs and wheels in her head started turning, hell Blaise could practically hear them.

"I know you can't tell me what's going on with Draco…". He turned abruptly, not liking where this was going. "But I know you two are in a similar situation, if you could tell me what's…._different_ about you, then I could work out Malfoy by myself".

There was an eerie silence that hung in the air, something that wasn't expected from someone as calm and collected as Blaise. He twiddled his thumbs, eyebrows knitting, unknitting, and then reknitting together.

Gingerly Hermione moved closer to Blaise, resting her small hand on his two. "It will be between you and I, no one else. I promise". And she meant it. Hermione spoke with her eyes more than with her words, holding Zabini's gaze ferociously.

His eyes lit up, and he nodded firmly to himself. Grabbing Hermione's wrists, gently but firmly, he hauled her back out of the pub. He took lengthy strides, his powerful legs propelling both him and Hermione forwards.

After what seemed the fourth time she had almost fallen over, he moved his hand to innocently hold hers, giving her the supportive balance she needed at this speed. They almost glided down the cobbled street, the murky puddles seemingly untouched by their footsteps.

It was only when he led her to the shrieking shack did Hermione question his motive of bringing her. Dragging her, she corrected herself. He stopped by the ancient tree they had sat down by earlier that day, looking around them hastily before rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

His hand was still gently folded over hers, squeezing every now and then out of excitement. Hermione stood fairly patiently, curiosity and fear eating away at her better judgement. By this time, Blaise was practically jumping up and down.

"I need to concentrate" he said with broad smile. "There are only a select few who know about this so you must keep your promise". Hermione nodded her head in agreement, his excitement infecting her also.

His eyes closed, but even with the lids shut, the iris glimmered beneath. His skin faintly glowed, and he puckered his shapely eyebrows. Hermione almost took a step back, the glow of happiness that was shining on his skin was getting brighter.

Behind him ivy burst from the earth, and began coiling desperately around the ancient tree. Hermione grabbed Blaises hand with both of hers, squeezing them desperately. He merely barked with laughter in reply.

She hadn't noticed before that there was a clear space where all the foxgloves were earlier. She watched hypnotically, as the deep emerald ivy continued to tangle around the trunk, twisting and curling in every direction, till there was no bark to be seen. Blaise raised his free hand, and with it, the foxgloves reappeared from the dirt. It was like watching nature in speed motion. The flowers went through the motions of being a seedling, then growing to there full height of flower in about 3 seconds.

They sprung out of the ground all around them, the perfume overwhelming and infectious. She had never witnessed such events, or Infact read of them. The vibrant colours spilled over onto the grass that was now growing beneath her very feet. It grew thick, and luscious. Already entertaining glistening morning dew.

A content, chucking Blaise Zabini stood next to her. Relishing a gawking Hermione Jean Granger.

"Your doing this?" she breathed. The words barely made themselves past her lips she was so enthralled with what was happening. He nodded merrily in reply, squeezing her hand with gratitude. Lilies and roses joined the foxgloves, gracing Hermione with their presence.

When each flower burst from their bud, a miniature explosion of pollen seemed to erupted, releasing a stardust like powder into the air. It swirled thickly on the non-existent wind. Kissing the many flowers the dust passed on its way. Overwhelmed, Hermione collapsed to her knees. She had never witnessed something so beautiful. Of all her years at Hogwarts this type of magic was never mentioned anywhere.

Hot tears welled up, and she turned to Blaise and smiled. How could she thank him? He trusted her enough to share this rare gift with her. The progress of the greenery slowed, but continued to spread towards the forest behind them. The sound of breaking ground echoed around them, each rumble marking the life of a new flower.

"Should I explain?". Hermione could only nod her head a bit too enthusiastically. He laughed with her, and with each chime, a new flower rose from the ground. She noticed, and looked at him expectantly. Her thirst for knowledge riper than ever.

"The growth mirrors my mood. If I'm happy, or at peace, this will happen" he waved his hand around them. Signalling nature to take its well earned bow. "It's taken me a great while to get to this point. To be with this level of control. And I'm just thankful I can share it with someone". He smiled bashfully her way, innocence playing across his handsome face.

"I think somehow I should be the grateful one". Hermione was laughing. It flowed free from the throat, mixing with Blaises. "So are you fully in control?".

"No, I don't think I will ever be. Of course I will have a good amount of control, but I personally believe that it _should_ be that way. It's wrong for a human to be able to control or manipulate nature. Some things should be left to their own devices".

Hermione nodded solemnly, she understood precisely. "How long?"

"Two years now". With this Hermione's eyebrows flew up to her forehead.

"Even during Hogwarts? Before the war?"

"Well, yes. But the war has a lot to do with it". His face darkened slightly, as did the scenery around him.

"Was it difficult?"

"Very, learning to control this during school was…" He couldn't even find the words to express his emotions. So Hermione simply took his other hand in hers.

"I was the only one I knew that had this type of gift. I looked everywhere for books that had even the slightest information on this sort of magic. But nothing. Not even down Borgins and Burkes!".

"Learning to control it was tiring aswell. And at first my moods were the first to change. If I was angry nature would die around me, I couldn't go near the Black lake for the first year".

Hermione sat quietly, the knowledge of his circumstance slowly sinking in. A million and one questions burned her mind, but how could she ask them? What if he wasn't ready?

"How did it happen?" she decided.

He frowned gravely, and slowly the grass began to wilt and turn yellow. "Before the war, when Voldemort had first arose in our fourth year" Hermione didn't flinch at Voldermorts name, but was quite surprised to hear Blaise use it, "He began recruiting one might say, he wanted, in a sense, new-old magic. Something that was only down to myth". She watched silently, unsure of how he meant 'recruited'.

"My family, pureblood as we are, have never been involved with that side of history. Never a follower, or Deatheater. But, as with every pureblood family, ours has…stories one might say".

"Stories?"

"Yes well, pureblood families are _old_, they root back to the beginning of magic, they all do. So with it, as each generation comes to pass, events must happen. Like curses between families, and just old age rumours ect. But, some families were magically stronger or more valuable than others in Voldermorts eyes. Ours being one of them".

"He un-earthed _stories_ that even we didn't know of. It was _something_ that had been lost over time, never spoken of because of it's rarity".

Hermione took in a deep breath. Of course she was bright, but when it came to ancient truces and pureblood codes she didn't understand it. She was muggleborn after all. "What was this something?".

He looked over, his head cocked to the side slightly. Holding her breath Hermione awaited the answer.

"Element Control".

"What?!" Hermione just about managed to splutter. A smile pulled at Blaises lips as he watched her eyes bulge.

"What?" she repeated, more to herself than to him. When Blaise next spoke, it was as if to a crowd, a commentators air to his voice.


	10. I'm sorry, What!

A numbing sensation filled Hermione's stomach as she ran down an alley way. The tears wouldn't even fall. Her back scraped the wall as she collapsed the floor, the dirt and grit fouling her shorts.

Her chest soon ached with the sharp position of her knees, but she couldn't bare to move them. No-one was there to hold her so she would have to. Ignoring the clamminess of her palms, and the increasing pinch of her ribs, she drew her knees closer. Letting her forehead fall against them. Hiding her face to this wretched world.

It was cruel. Not knowing what to feel or to think. But crueller still, when there was no one to aid you.

But who did she want to aid he? Harry or Ron? Ginny perhaps? But how would Hermione explain why she was so devastated? Maybe if Malfoy would find her and apologise? But she wasn't _with_ Malfoy. She hates him. And has done since their first year.

'_But a teacher?!'. _She would have to tell Harry about this. He would know what to make of it at least. But then how would she explain why she followed him? '_He might not ask considering the state of news itself'_, she reasoned weakly.

She shook her head tiredly, she was stuck in a vicious loop. The more she and Draco argued, the more ferocious became their little 'antics'.

She stretched out her legs, and lay her head back against the wall. Perhaps she could just forget this year and go back home. It would make things far easier. Plus, she could still see her friends during the holidays over the burrow.

At once, her anger flared. Her pride screamed at her for being such a coward. This wasn't how a Gryffindor solves their problems. Her head began to throb with the strain of her indecisive thoughts.

Her eyes so desperately wanted to cry, but her mind wouldn't let them. It left them dry and sore,

which only made her more frustrated and upset. The sorrow that filled her had Hermione drowning, it was an impossible situation for the bookworm.

She'd been petrified, turned back time, helped on horcrux hunts, duelled until death, and been tortured repeated times by Deatheaters. But still, all the pain seemed belittled by what she felt now.

The wind had picked up, and bullets of rain kissed the floor around her. She wrapped her cardi tight around her, and with heavy steps, made her way back to her room.

***

Hermione's breathing hitched and stopped continually, unable to find a steady rhythm. She had no idea why her heart sank into her stomach when she saw Draco with another person, she should have just snorted and pitied the girl that fell for his false charm.

The sky seemed to mirror her aggravation. As with her mounting anger, the rain became heavier, and wind stronger. The cold bit her fingers, and made her bare legs itch, none the less making her mood more helpless.

Her usual positive outlook had been beaten to a pulp, and now hid in the dark corners of her mind. Her feet blindly leading the way, not bothering to avoid the puddles and slippery drains that lay before them.

She felt too tired to be angry, but understood that if she were to face Malfoy it would soon change.

Her delicate hand gently pushed the door the pub. She eased it forward, trying to conceal the creak.

Her face fell, and Hermione never thought she'd see the day where she would want to swear at herself.

She shuffled through the door, and paused for a moment. Blaise didn't look up, but she knew he had heard her. Reluctantly, she made her way over to the comfy couch he must have transfigured, and hovered by the left arm.

He was reading the Prophet, his black eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together. His face the picture of concentration.

He didn't look up, but patted the seat beside him. Awkwardly, Hermione sat down, trying her best not to make the seat bounce. She hated it when people did that when she was reading.

Shaking his head, he chucked the prophet into the some-what calm fire, turning his body to face Hermione's quite politely. There was no smile. No small offer of affection. Just exasperation.

Hermione let her eyes fall to her clammy hands, then continued to look around the room. It was only then that she realised just how damaged the fire place was. It was practically crisp. The heavy timber beams completely charred, threatening to fall to the floor. If you were to pick a splinter from it, it could very well be used as writing utensil.

Zabini cleared his throat politely, and in turn Hermione drew her face to look at him. He offered a gave smile, though there was still a slight dent in-between his eyebrows. He was still thinking something over.

She watched as he used one of his many dreadlocks to tie the others back in a low ponytail, then crossed his ankles and leaning back in his seat. "I know what Draco is doing right now". He felt rather than heard the sharp breath she drew.

"But I refuse to justify his actions. Are you okay?",

"Of course I'm fine". She didn't intend for her voice to be so sharp but the bitterness just seemed to seep through. "I don't _care _about _Malfoy_", she spat his name like poison. "He is _nothing _to me".

Her hostility wasn't aimed at Blaise, but even now _he_ could feel the tension. He shuffled lightly on his side of the coach, warily looking anywhere but in Hermione's direction. She half expected him to start whistling like you see in the films.

"I don't know what to tell you".

"Give me some answers". She opened her mouth again, but it shut just as quickly, the perfect imitation of a Ronald. The cogs and wheels in her head started turning, hell Blaise could practically hear them.

"I know you can't tell me what's going on with Draco…". He turned abruptly, not liking where this was going. "But I know you two are in a similar situation, if you could tell me what's…._different_ about you, then I could work out Malfoy by myself".

There was an eerie silence that hung in the air, something that wasn't expected from someone as calm and collected as Blaise. He twiddled his thumbs, eyebrows knitting, unknitting, and then reknitting together.

Gingerly Hermione moved closer to Blaise, resting her small hand on his two. "It will be between you and I, no one else. I promise". And she meant it. Hermione spoke with her eyes more than with her words, holding Zabini's gaze ferociously.

His eyes lit up, and he nodded firmly to himself. Grabbing Hermione's wrists, gently but firmly, he hauled her back out of the pub. He took lengthy strides, his powerful legs propelling both him and Hermione forwards.

After what seemed the fourth time she had almost fallen over, he moved his hand to innocently hold hers, giving her the supportive balance she needed at this speed. They almost glided down the cobbled street, the murky puddles seemingly untouched by their footsteps.

It was only when he led her to the shrieking shack did Hermione question his motive of bringing her. Dragging her, she corrected herself. He stopped by the ancient tree they had sat down by earlier that day, looking around them hastily before rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

His hand was still gently folded over hers, squeezing every now and then out of excitement. Hermione stood fairly patiently, curiosity and fear eating away at her better judgement. By this time, Blaise was practically jumping up and down.

"I need to concentrate" he said with broad smile. "There are only a select few who know about this so you must keep your promise". Hermione nodded her head in agreement, his excitement infecting her also.

His eyes closed, but even with the lids shut, the iris glimmered beneath. His skin faintly glowed, and he puckered his shapely eyebrows. Hermione almost took a step back, the glow of happiness that was shining on his skin was getting brighter.

Behind him ivy burst from the earth, and began coiling desperately around the ancient tree. Hermione grabbed Blaises hand with both of hers, squeezing them desperately. He merely barked with laughter in reply.

She hadn't noticed before that there was a clear space where all the foxgloves were earlier. She watched hypnotically, as the deep emerald ivy continued to tangle around the trunk, twisting and curling in every direction, till there was no bark to be seen. Blaise raised his free hand, and with it, the foxgloves reappeared from the dirt. It was like watching nature in speed motion. The flowers went through the motions of being a seedling, then growing to there full height of flower in about 3 seconds.

They sprung out of the ground all around them, the perfume overwhelming and infectious. She had never witnessed such events, or Infact read of them. The vibrant colours spilled over onto the grass that was now growing beneath her very feet. It grew thick, and luscious. Already entertaining glistening morning dew.

A content, chucking Blaise Zabini stood next to her. Relishing a gawking Hermione Jean Granger.

"Your doing this?" she breathed. The words barely made themselves past her lips she was so enthralled with what was happening. He nodded merrily in reply, squeezing her hand with gratitude. Lilies and roses joined the foxgloves, gracing Hermione with their presence.

When each flower burst from their bud, a miniature explosion of pollen seemed to erupted, releasing a stardust like powder into the air. It swirled thickly on the non-existent wind. Kissing the many flowers the dust passed on its way. Overwhelmed, Hermione collapsed to her knees. She had never witnessed something so beautiful. Of all her years at Hogwarts this type of magic was never mentioned anywhere.

Hot tears welled up, and she turned to Blaise and smiled. How could she thank him? He trusted her enough to share this rare gift with her. The progress of the greenery slowed, but continued to spread towards the forest behind them. The sound of breaking ground echoed around them, each rumble marking the life of a new flower.

"Element control. It's actually never been physically dated down in history, which is why there are no textbooks on it. Overall there are about 6 wizards and witches who have ever been known to have it in history, me being one of them" he explained quite casually, as if it was the weather they were discussing. Hermione threw him a furtive look, and he read her like a book.

"The ministry would be too backward to even contemplate something of this kind. So no, registration isn't an option. You realise in the entire magical history only a select few have even thought about it, let alone had hard evidence to prove their theory. It's been kept a secret, otherwise they would be outcasts".

"So you went through this all on your own?". Sadness filled her heart as she thought of how angry and scared he must have felt. With no one there to help you, only the Dark Lord prepared to use you.

"At first yes, according to my mother there have been signs throughout my childhood, but she had never heard of it either and justified it as wandless magic. So even before Voldemort arose, I was bound to have changed anyway, it just so happens he was looking for something like it to use for himself. Of course, he _didn't_ realise it had to be inherited, you can't just acquire it". He laughed then, the loud boom shaking Hermione and brightening the nature around them.

"In my family, that's including from all of time, there have only been two that control an element"

"So that element is Earth?"

"Yes, you can only control one element though, and that element ties in with your family history, so its inherited. You can't change what element you control".

She let out a sigh. All at once she wanted to ask thousands of questions but at the same time she couldn't think of any. The silence was golden, each left to there own thoughts and unanswered questions. There was only so much Blaise could tell her, as he was still learning himself.

"Wait". His head snapped to her, it had taken her quite some time to realise. "You said at first. At first you went through this on your own. Who else?". He eyed her warily, waiting for her to catch on, and when she did, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth, smothering the sharp breath she had drawn. Momentarily she had snatched her hand away from Blaises, but softly his crawled back to her. Neither of them said his name, but they both were thinking of the same stuck up platinum Blonde.

She moved her hand from her mouth, rubbing her temples instead, all the while shaking her head helplessly. He knew he shouldn't press the matter, but she needed to understand.

"He, was tested on more than me". Hermione's eyes remained closed, all that time he was telling her that Malfoy was unstable, she never thought. "Luckily for me, I was already gaining my power by the time Voldemort found out, so there wasn't much that he could do to manipulate me. But Draco, I don't even think he knows what type of tests went on".

"Tests?" she breathed. Pinching back any sorry tears that dared to defy her.

"Well, when I said Voldemort was recruiting, I meant all old magic. Giants, werewolves, vampyres, Banshees, Dowlers, all sorts".

Hermione went blank. Giants and werewolves she'd heard of. But Vampyres? '_This magic thing must be going to his head'._

"Yes Hermione, which is why you must stay away from him for now. Even he doesn't know what exactly he is. For all we know he could just be some concoction Voldemort decided to brew"

"McGonagall said…..oh god" her head fell into her hands. Gently rubbing her hairline for comfort.

"He's not a Banshee, Vampyre or Werewolf, or giant for that matter" he chuckled humourlessly. "But sometimes…he has tendencies. For example if there's a full moon" his gaze locked to the sky, the almost full moon boasting the best of its mercury shine. "He gets…you know"

"You know?"

"Well, a bit..raunchy". With this Hermione's mouth fell open, and Blaise blushed. His dark skin sporting the slightest pink tinge.

"Well that would explain so much!". Hermione's tears of anger spilled over, and Blaise rushed to her side, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders. "You know who I caught him with earlier?" she was laughing through her hysteria, tears falling freely. "That _Professor_!". She spat the association out, disgusted with such treachery. But beside her, Blaise had frozen.

He moved swiftly, cupping a laughing Hermione's face in his large hands. The warmth pooled onto her streaky cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Which Professor? Hermione this is very important".

"The new one!" she exclaimed, expressing the hideousy with her eyes. "The new Defence one, my my, I bet her slate isn't very clean at all anyway!". She continued to laugh, but as she laughed harder, the tears fell with Increasing ferocity.

"Hermione, she was placed in the school to look after Draco. And our new Potions master, Professor Cannis was also placed purposefully to watch him. They're…"

Hermione looked doubtfully into his eyes. She hated how the saying 'It can't get any worse' was always wrong. "Finish it"

Their was a thick silence, Blaises hands shaking every so slightly.

"Professor AnimaSiccus is a Vampyre, and Professor Cannis is a werewolf. At first Lupin was looking out for him, but after last year it was made impossible. Dumbledore was looking into element control for me when he found out, and Headmistress McGonagall is now continuing his work. Everyone's trying to see if there's anything new about it, 'cause we know so little. It dates so far back learning is near impossible. Unless of course you a first hand controller. He is so unstable right now Hermione, everyone is watching him. Members of the Order-

"You know about-

"Yes! They are who helped me! They patrol the grounds at night. Why do you think they're 'redecorating' Hogwarts right now? Or even locking up Hogsmeade at a certain time? Everything is being taken into consideration! It has to be, for everyone's safety, we don't know what will happen. You heard what happened when I caught you two, he can't control his element! He nearly torched us all-

"Fire?! He controls Fire?!".

At this, Blaises hands finally dropped from her face, falling helplessly into his own lap. He had just said too much. Using the pads of his thumb to wipe away her tears, he helped her to her feet. "Come on, lets go back" he half smiled, an awry look on his troubled face.

They began to walk in silence, Blaise gently towing Hermione as he held her hand. It was such a small gesture that offered the greatest comfort. It was odd that he was from Slytherin she thought in all her confusion.

****

Blaise politely made sure Hermione made it safely upstairs. She didn't want to go into her room, so muttered her swift goodnight and made her way to Ginny's dorm. Ignoring the fact that Blaise plodded downstairs, obviously waiting up for Malfoy.

She nudged the door quietly, a sleeping Ginny coming into view. Stripping to her undergarments, she climbed underneath the crumpled sheets of the bed opposite, her mind plagued with writhing thoughts. _'Should I tell Ginny?'_

The problem was it wasn't even her secret to tell, and she had promised Blaise to keep it between just the two of them. She needed to stay mad at Malfoy despite the circumstances, she decided, whilst mulling over what Blaise had said. Despite all the 'tests', she needed to keep her feet firmly on the ground. Their was no excuse for his behaviour. Blaise had managed to control himself. Why not he?

She would just have to fight fire with fire. 'How Bloody Ironic' her own voice droned in her spinning head.

****

Hermione woke to a humming Ginny. Sitting up, popping her joints and muscles, she was greeted with a whip in the face, from a red mane of hair. "Gin!" she mumbled, her own mood rebelliously brightening.

"Gooood Morning Hermione". Her smile sparkled, graciously dancing in her honey eyes.

"Oh great here come the icky details!"

"Hermione!" the redhead mocked horror, haughtily puffing out her chest and straightening her shoulders. "There not icky! The other night was really special!" she practically squealed, disturbing Hermione's calm composure.

"Special? Gin, you've done it like a bazillion times before, In _all_ sorts of places!" Ginny playfully slapped Hermione shoulder, taking the jibe right.

"Yes well, the other night was the anniversary of when we first did it. Exactly a year-

"God it didn't take him long to get into your pants!" Her joke was cut short as Ginny shoved her out of bed, before she herself sat on the floor laughing.

"Well, he went _really_ slow, he said he wanted me to remember every slight detail, because it was so special for him too. He wanted it to be more than lust, which honestly it usually always it but we were practically at it the whole night! God the foreplay took nearly and hour an a half!-

"Ewwww Gin!!!". Hermione face contorted as disgusting images filled her mind. Of course she had suspected Ginny to go all graphic on her, she _always_ did. And on purpose as well.

Ginny held her stomach as the hysteric laughter seemed unable to stop. Further contradicting Hermione's thought of the whole conversation.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as the last bouts of laughter ceased. "It was special thought". The redhead murmured quietly, more to herself than to Hermione. A secret knowing smile firmly placed on her lips.

"Gin" Hermione started hesitantly. "Don't you know. Don't you get embarrassed at all when you next see him? Knowing what you've done together? I mean, he's seen you naked". Ginny smiled gently in reply.

"I thought I'd never live it down before the first time. I was so worried that he'd think my body ugly, or even fat!" Hermione threw her a disbelieving look, and received a genuine nod in reply. "Honestly, it's normal for girls to feel that way Herms. But when it's with the right person, it's just something that you two share, that _only_ _you two _can share with each other. And pluss there's no time for embarrassment. You're generally to lost in a climax". She finished extremely bluntly, knowing how it would make Hermione pull a face.

She rolled her eyes loudly, leaving Ginny on the floor as she made her bed. It was also a good distraction, knowing what she would next ask. "So how did you two first, you know. Did you ever talk about it?".

Ginny paused, thinking to herself as she watched Hermione.

"It just happened, there was no pressure, no big 'talk' I just knew that we were both ready, and it just happened". She watched Hermione, observing how her movements were extra slow. "I knew I was ready, and that was it".

The brunette returned her gaze to Ginny's smiling bashfully before they both made their way to the bathroom. _'It just happened' _she repeated sadly.


End file.
